Découverte
by Tinamour
Summary: Fille de Jadis, la Sorcière Blanche, Célia a un lourd passé derrière elle. Arrivera-t-elle à prouver qu'elle a aussi un rôle à jouer dans la guerre qui s'annonce? Merci de jeter un coup d'oeil...
1. Prologue

**Prologe:**

Extrait du journal intime de Célia

La neige s'est remise à tomber depuis maintenant trois jours.

Je m'ennuie.

Maman ne me laisse pas sortir quand il fait un temps pareil. Logique: dès que le temps se couvre, c'est qu'elle est de mauvaise humeur. Et là, j'avoue que je n'ai jamais vu un ciel aussi sombre. Les nuages sont tellement gonflés de neige que la lumière du soleil a du mal à se frayer un passage jusqu'au sol.

Quand j'étais plus petite, j'adorais jouer dans la neige. Le froid qui couvrait le pays était alors synonyme de bonheur, d'amusement, et de cadeaux bien sûr.

Mais maintenant, Noël n'arrive plus jamais. Il n'y a que cet hiver artificiel qui subsiste.

Parfois, quand j'en aie assez de ce blanc qui m'entoure et m'oppresse, je prends un parchemin et je dessine. J'essaye de me souvenir des paysages sous le soleil, de la fraîcheur de la mer un jour d'été, du vent qui joue dans les feuilles des arbres...

Tout s'estompe peu à peu...

J'ai peur d'oublier.

Alors, j'écris mes pensées, me sentations, mes rêves. J'écris tout ce qui me passe par la tête même si ça n'a aucun sens.

Il y a une semaine, maman m'a appellée. Je suis descendue jusqu'à la salle du trône. Elle y reçoit tout le monde, même sa propre fille. Je n'aime pas cette partie du palais. Je la trouve froide, austère, glaciale, encore plus inaccueillante que le reste du château.

Maman voulait me parler. Juste me parler. Nous sommes donc restées là un bon quart d'heure, elle assise royalement sur son trône, moi sur le sol à ses pieds.

J'ai cherché tant bien que mal quelque chose à lui dire qui lui ferait plaisir, qui illuminerait, ne fût-ce qu'un instant, son visage.

Elle est peut-être tyrannique, mais elle reste ma mère. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir la voir heureuse.

Quand je suis retournée dans ma chambre, j'ai pensé, en arpentant les couloirs, qu'elle voulait savoir quelque chose et que j'étais une des rares personnes à pouvoir la renseigner sur ce quelque chose.

J'ai longuement cherché dans les moindres recoins de mon esprit ce que ce pouvait être mais je n'ai rien trouvé.


	2. Départs

**Chapitre 1: Départs**

Des centaines de personnes.

Ils sont pressés les uns contre les autres.

Devant eux, il y a une sorte d'assemblage de métal gris-brun qui crachote de la fumée et siffle par moment.

Les gens sont principalement des femmes. Elles ont le visage chiffonné, comme si elles se retenaient de pleurer. Elles portent de drôles de petits chapeaux ronds et des jupes qui leur arrivent en dessous du genou.

A leurs côtés, des enfants. Les plus jeunes doivent avoir six ans, les plus âgés, dix-huit. Eux aussi ont l'air triste. Certains pleurent, le nez caché dans la veste de leur mère. On peut lire une émotion intense sur les visages des plus grands, mais ils tentent de la cacher, de paraître forts devant leur famille.

La machine étrange siffle, une voix d'homme retentit: "En voiture!"

Les mères étreignent une dernière fois leurs enfants et les regardent monter dans l'engin. Elles agitent leurs mouchoirs, font des signes de la main, épongent les quelques larmes qui leur ont échappé, murmurent des "au revoir" qui sonnent comme des "adieux"...

Tous les jeunes sont accrochés aux fenêtres. Ils disent au revoir aussi mais avec plus de conviction.

Peut-être ont-ils besoin de se conforter dans l'idée que ce départ est sans importance et qu'ils seront de retour dans une ou deux semaines.

La chenille métallique se met en marche, emportant les enfants dans un tourbillon de fumée.

* * *

Dans le compartiment où nous sommes entrés, il y avait déjà deux autres enfants. J'ai poussé mon frère qui me bloquait le passage et je me suis engouffré à sa suite.

J'ai hissé nos deux valises au-dessus de nos têtes et je me suis laissé tomber à côté de la fenêtre. J'ai appuyé mon front contre la vitre. Le paysage défilait de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que le train accélérait.

Plus nous nous éloignions de Londres et de sa banlieue, plus la campagne prenait de place, avec ses arbres, ses champs, son soleil. À ce moment précis, le monde extérieur me sembla tout à fait opposé à ce que je ressentais au plus profond de moi.

J'ai fermé les yeux pour ne plus voir ce qu'il y avait derrière la vitre.

Mes pensées se sont envolées loin, très loin de ce train qui nous entraînait loin de chez nous.

J'enrageais de n'avoir que dix-sept ans. À trois mois près, j'aurais pu m'engager, rejoindre le front...et mon père. Je n'en avais pas parlé à ma mère. Elle m'aurait fait une scène mémorable et m'aurait privé de la radio. Déjà que je ne pouvais l'écouter que tout seul, pour éviter de déprimer les autres avec les nouvelles de la guerre. Mais on n'a pas besoin d'écouter la radio pour se sentir mal. Il suffit de sortir dans la ville et de marcher au hasard. J'en ai vu des ruines et des gens cherchant des membres de leur famille.

Quand il y avait eu des bombardements dans la semaine, c'était moi qu'on envoyait faire les courses, encore une fois pour protéger les petits. J'en profitais pour flâner et m'emplir les yeux de cette réalité morbide avant d'aller à l'épicerie en espérant y trouver ce que je devais ramener.

Un jour, après une attaque aérienne qui avait duré trois jours, j'étais allé chercher du pain. J'avais pas fait deux cents mètres que des bruits m'avaient attiré dans une rue parallèle. Un attroupement barrait la route. Je me suis approché en jouant des coudes, emporté par ma curiosité.

Une jeune fille, le visage noir de poussière, les cheveux collés par le sang qui avait coulé de la plaie béante sur son front, était étendue sur une couverture de laine sale. Entre ses mains, elle serrait la photo d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années habillé comme un soldat. Elle lui ressemblait. Ce devait être son père ou son frère.

Ce n'est que quand un homme a rabattu une seconde couverture sur son visage que je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était morte.

Ses traits étaient tellement lisses, comme apaisés. Il m'avait semblé qu'elle s'était juste assoupie et qu'elle allait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je me suis enfui en courant.

* * *

Je n'ai pas eu peur quand on a dû évacuer la maison. J'avais juste la hargne contre mon frère. J'aurais voulu qu'il se casse la figure dans les escaliers et aille s'écraser dans la porte du jardin.

Non, mais cet imbécile n'avait pas à me hurler dans les oreilles pour que je me réveille, l'alarme le faisait très bien toute seule.

C'est quand on avait presque atteint l'abri que je me suis rappelé de la photo sur ma table de chevet. J'ai fait demi-tour pour aller la chercher. Maman m'a hurlé de revenir. Je ne l'ai pas écoutée et j'ai continué à courir.

J'atteignais la porte quand j'ai entendu mon frère derrière moi. J'ai gravi l'escalier quatre à quatre (expression débile à mon sens. C'est impossible de monter quatre marches à la fois, j'ai essayé...). Je suis arrivé dans ma chambre, je me suis emparé de la photo et...me suis heurté de plein fouet à mon frère essoufflé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

-Je pouvais pas le laisser là...

Il a soupiré et m'a poussé devant lui pour que je redescende.

On a traversé le jardin en courant. Maman était devant la porte. Au fur et à mesure qu'on se rapprochait, j'ai vu l'anxiété sur son visage se muer en soulagement.

Mon frère m'a presque jeté à l'intérieur. J'ai atterri sur le sol, le cadre serré contre moi. Maman s'est précipitée sur moi et m'a serré dans ses bras.

-Quand est-ce que tu apprendras à obéir ?, demanda mon frère en claquant la porte.

Je l'ai regardé. J'avais envie de me jeter sur lui, de le faire tomber au sol et de l'étrangler. Mais j'en étais empêché par les bras de ma mère qui m'enserraient toujours.

La tension entre nous cinq est retombée.

Mes soeurs se sont pelotonnées dans leurs lits. Maman s'est mise à repriser des chaussettes. Mon frère s'est étalé sur son matelas et a aussitôt plongé le nez dans ses revues guerrières.

Je me suis allongé aussi, la photo pressée contre mon torse, et j'ai regardé le plafond en tôle ondulée de l'abri.

Depuis que Papa est parti, on est les deux seuls hommes de la maison, mon frère et moi. Lui, ça lui est monté à la tête de devoir "veiller sur nous", comme le lui répète Maman quand il rentre tard.

Il se prend pour Papa, et ça m'énerve. Parce que Papa et lui ne se ressemblent pas, sauf physiquement, et encore...

Non, Papa, il sent bon la mousse à raser, il est grand, fort, courageux, intelligent et il ne hurle pas en gesticulant comme un possédé quand il nous fait la morale.

J'ai levé le cadre devant mes yeux et j'ai regardé Papa, coincé entre ces quatre bouts de bois.

Une larme est descendue le long de ma joue.

Je l'ai vite essuyée avant que quelqu'un ne la remarque.

Dehors, il y avait toujours les bourdonnements des avions.

J'ai fermé les yeux.

* * *

Maman s'est mise à sangloter dès qu'elle a fermé la porte.

Cachée sur le palier, j'avais tout entendu et moi aussi, j'avais envie de pleurer.

Je m'étais réveillée dix minutes plus tôt et j'avais entendu les bruits de la discussion qui se tenait dans le couloir. J'étais allée sur le palier et j'avais regardé.

Un soldat en uniforme se tenait, droit comme un i, sur le pas de la porte. L'air nocturne, qui transportait des relents d'explosion et de mort, rentrait dans la maison.

-C'est la meilleure solution, madame...

-Je sais. J'y avais déjà pensé.

Long silence gêné pendant lequel l'homme regarde ses chaussures.

-Et chez qui comptez-vous les envoyer ?

Non...

-J'ai un oncle à la campagne...

C'est impossible.

-Je lui envoyé une lettre et il m'a répondu qu'il acceptait de les accueillir.

Tu n'as pas fait ça, Maman. Je t'en supplie, dis que tu n'as pas fait ça.

-Bien...

Je n'entends pas ce qui suit. Les mots de ma mère tournent et retournent inlassablement dans ma tête.

Dix secondes après que la porte se soit refermée, j'ai descendu les escaliers en courant et me suis jetée dans les bras de ma mère.

-Maman...Maman, s'il te plaît...Maman...Pourquoi t'as fait ça, pourquoi...

Mes mots sont noyés par les sanglots qui me secouent tout entière.

Maman me caresse les cheveux et me chuchote des mots doux à l'oreille pour essayer de me calmer.

-Calme-toi, ma chérie...Arrête de pleurer, ma puce...

Je sens les pleurs dans sa voix mais je sais qu'elle ne craquera pas, que ses sanglots n'iront pas plus loin. Pas devant moi en tout cas.

Quand la pression devient trop forte, elle s'enferme dans sa chambre et pleure tout son soûl. Elle croit qu'on ne l'entend pas, mais c'est faux. On a tous du mal à supporter cette guerre, surtout depuis qu'on sait que Papa est au front.

J'ai arrêté de trembler, Maman m'a lâchée.

-Tu iras chercher vos billets avec ton frère demain ?

J'ai hoché la tête.

Elle m'a prise par les épaules.

-Sois forte, ma chérie. Ils auront besoin de toi.

Je me suis mordu la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas me remettre à pleurer.

J'avais envie de hurler à Maman que c'était d'elle dont on avait besoin , qu'elle ne pouvait pas nous envoyer seuls là-bas, que je me sentais trop jeune pour ce qu'elle attendait de moi, que je voulais que Papa revienne, que cette guerre soit finie et que tout recommence comme avant.

Je suis remontée dans ma chambre comme une somnambule, me suis allonger sous les couvertures et j'ai regardé le plafond.

* * *

Il fallait que je quitte cet endroit.

Tout d'abord parce que j'allais devenir folle si je devais passer des mois sans sortir et ensuite parce que mon père m'avait envoyé un message, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis au moins quatre-vingts ans.

Comme à son habitude, il m'avait parlé dans mes rêves, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il m'avait avertie de ce qui se tramait loin des yeux de ma mère et de ses sbires. Ses fidèles gagnaient en ferveur et en nombre, tandis que le pouvoir de la Sorcière s'amenuisait doucement, mais sûrement. Ce revirement de situation ne se faisait pas encore sentir mais les temps changeaient et il me faudrait choisir mon camp...

Donc, depuis trois jours, je profitais de la tranquillité totale dont je jouissais pour réfléchir à un moyen de m'évader. Les problèmes principaux étaient la neige qui couvrait le sol et faciliterait la tâche des loups envoyés à ma poursuite et les nombreux espions que ma mère possédait dans les bois.

Disparaître pendant la nuit en masquant mes traces grâce à mes pouvoirs me semblait une des meilleures stratégies pour déguerpir. Mais je devrais dépenser une énergie folle pour me cacher dans les bois, me nourrir et surtout, retrouver mon père. Sinon, je pouvais attendre que la bonne humeur de ma mère revienne et utiliser ce répit pour m'enfuir, ce qui ne viendrait pas avant un bon moment si elle avait eu vent des événements.

J'en avais assez de me casser la tête et je commençais à avoir faim. Malheureusement, il était trois heures de l'après-midi et le dîner avait déjà été servi. Je suis donc descendue aux cuisines pour trouver quelque chose à grignoter.

Au début, je n'y ai pas cru.

Je remontais dans ma chambre avec mon butin (un morceau de pain, un autre de fromage et une gourde d'eau enveloppés dans une peau de renne blanc) quand un détail inhabituel m'avait sauté aux yeux.

Devant moi, au bout de l'immense cour, la porte d'entrée était ouverte. Il n'y avait aucun garde, ni dans l'escalier, ni devant la d'oeil rapide à l'intérieur du château. Rien ne bougeait, c'était l'heure de la sieste. Les murs sur la cour étant aveugles, personne ne me verrait.

J'ai descendu les marches de glace aussi silencieusement que possible. Arrivée en bas, j'ai jeté un oeil vers le haut.

Toujours rien.

L'occasion ne se présenterait pas deux fois.

J'ai passé la courroie du sac derrière mon épaule, j'ai traversé la cour aux statues en courant presque et j'ai passé l'immense porte de fer.

Quel soulagement de sentir la fraîcheur de la neige à travers mes bottes de cuir, de respirer librement l'air glacé, de sentir la morsure du vent sur ma peau !

J'avais de quoi manger, la forêt n'était pas loin et je me sentais revigorée par le froid, je pouvais donc prendre le risque de me dissimuler aux yeux des hypothétiques sentinelles placées sur les remparts.

J'ai couru comme une enfant dans la neige immaculée. Le froid pénétrait à peine ma robe de laine bleu foncé.

J'ai vérifié rapidement que mes pas étaient indétectables et je me suis engouffrée dans les bois.


	3. Créatures

** Chapitre 2: Créatures**

Une semaine que je parcours les bois sans rencontrer âme qui vive.

Il faut dire que le froid s'est fortement accentué et que tout le monde commence à en ressentir les effets.

La forêt est dangereuse maintenant, même si on la connait bien.

Mes provisions s'amenuisent, ma robe est trempée, l'eau dans mes bottes me glace les pieds, j'ai de plus en plus froid, la neige ralentit ma progression, j'ai du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre tellement je me sens fatiguée.

En quittant le château de ma mère, je pensais que j'allais trouver chaque soir, ou presque, un endroit sec et abrité où je pourrais me réchauffer et dormir. J'ai rapidement déchanté. Dès le premier soir, j'ai dû me résoudre à dormir dans la neige sans faire de feu. Heureusement, je n'avais pas très faim et j'avais donc grignoté un peu de mes provisions. Pour l'eau, je me faisais moins de soucis, même par grand froid, la couche de glace recouvrant la Grande Rivière est facile à trouer. Au matin du deuxième jour, mes muscles étaient endoloris et je tremblais de froid. Je m'étais rapidement remise en marche pour éviter de geler sur place. J'avais continué ma traversée en me rationnant, ne sachant ni où ni quand je retrouverais mon père. Après deux ou trois nuits à avoir essayé de trouver un moyen de dormir sans prendre le risque de ne pas me réveiller le lendemain,j'en avais déduit qu'il valait encore mieux ne pas dormir du tout...J'aurais tout le temps de rattraper le sommeil perdu ne fois en sécurité.

Par chance, ma mère ne semblait pas s'être lancée à ma poursuite. Soit elle s'en fichait, soit elle tentait de me repérer pour être sûre de m'avoir du premier coup. Par précaution, j'évitais d'utiliser ma magie. Pas envie d'être stoppée dans mon voyage, de subir les remontrances maternelles et de passer la prochaine décennie à attendre une occasion de m'évader.

Mes pas m'ont conduite à la Lande du Réverbère. En entrant dans la petite clairière, instantanément, je me suis sentie bien. C'était comme si j'étais rentrée chez moi après un long voyage. Une vague de chaleur m'a envahie, réchauffant mon corps glacé, et, sans savoir pourquoi, je suis allée m'asseoir au pied du réverbère. J'ai posé mon dos contre le métal comme s'il s'agissait d'un arbre. Ma tête s'est renversée en arrière et j'ai fermé les yeux.

Je me sentais en symbiose avec cet arbre étrange venant du monde des hommes. J'avais l'impression d'être, tout comme lui, une petite lueur étrangère perdue dans un monde auquel je m'étais adaptée mais auquel je n'appartenais qu'à moitié.

J'ignore combien de temps j'ai passé là. Toujours est-il que quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, le ciel était plus sombre qu'à mon arrivée.

Je me suis levée, j'ai passé une dernière fois ma main sur le métal et j'ai repris ma route à travers les bois, sans savoir où j'allais.

Une odeur de feu de bois a soudain attiré mon attention et je l'ai suivie à pas de loup, curieuse de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Peut-être que celui ou celle qui faisait du feu accepterait de m'héberger pour la nuit ou mieux, aurait des nouvelles de mon père.

Entre les arbres, j'ai fini pas distinguer une colonne de fumée qui montait d'un trou au sommet d'un rocher. Au niveau du sol, il y avait une porte sculptée.

J'allais sortir à découvert quand un bruit à ma droite me fit tourner la tête. Derrière un amas de cailloux recouvert de neige, ce qui devait être le haut d'un crâne avec des poils bruns fit une furtive apparition avant de disparaître dans sa cachette.

Étrange...

Il fallait que je sache ce qui se cachait dans les cailloux. Pas par curiosité, mais par instinct de survie.

Je sortis d'un pouce mon couteau de ma ceinture et m'avançai vers la chose. Malgré toutes mes précautions, la neige crissait un peu sous mes bottes. Je contournai le tas de caillasses et me retrouvai nez à nez avec...un castor ! Un castor tout brun et tout poilu qui me regardait d'un air un peu niais.

Je brandis mon couteau au dessus de sa tête, décidée à en faire mon souper quand il écarta les bras et murmura:

-Ne me faites pas de mal, fille d'Ève, je suis là pour vous aider...

Je faillis pousser un cri de surprise mais le castor me fit signe de me taire et de le suivre, sans plus d'explication. Je ne sais pas si c'était à cause de la fatigue ou de la faim qui me tenaillait, mais je rangeai mon couteau et lui emboitai le pas sans me poser de questions.

Nous marchâmes un bon moment dans la poudreuse de plus en plus haute jusqu'à déboucher sur une trouée dans le bois qui laissait apparaitre une petite hutte en bois surplombant un barrage. Toujours dans le silence le plus complet, nous traversâmes le barrage et entrâmes dans la maisonnette.

L'intérieur était bien plus agréable que l'extérieur. Un feu brûlait dans une petite cheminée, éclairant faiblement les murs de sa douce lumière orangée. La maison ne comportait qu'une pièce, où tout était entassé mais avec néanmoins un semblant d'ordre. Au centre, trônait une table en bois qui pouvait accueillir cinq à six animaux. Contre les murs, une table de cuisson, un évier en pierre, des armoires qui couvraient le peu de surface non encombrée et un lit en bois juste assez grand pour que deux castors de la taille de mon hôte puissent y dormir agréablement. La décoration et l'ameublement étaient relativement sommaires, mais c'était exactement le genre de maison où l'on se sent tout de suite à l'aise.

Un autre castor émergea d'une armoire, les bras remplis de pots de confiture.

-Madame Castor, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans les bois.

Les pots de confiture atterrirent sur la nappe à carreaux qui recouvrait la table et la dame castor s'approcha de moi, l'air éberlué.

-Une fille d'Ève ! Mais enfin, Castor, pince-moi, c'est impossible ! Ouaaaïïï ! C'est une expression, gros bêta ! Pas besoin de me prendre au mot ! Mais entrez, mademoiselle, et ne faites pas attention à mon mari, il est un peu nerveux en ce moment...Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? Je préparais justement le repas...

En effet, la table était couverte, en plus des pots de confiture, de plats de poisson, de pommes de terre et de carottes.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant l'enthousiasme de madame Castor, qui sortait avec empressement des verres, des assiettes, des couverts et des serviettes. Je posai mon sac sur le sol et l'aidai à organiser la table.

Nous nous assîmes tous trois et commençâmes à manger. Quel bonheur de manger autre chose que du pain et du fromage !

À la fin du repas, Monsieur Castor alluma sa pipe pendant que sa femme préparait du café et me posa une multitude de questions. D'où je venais, comment j'avais atteint Narnia, si j'avais des frères et soeurs, depuis combien de temps je parcourais les bois...Je commençais à chercher un moyen de me sortir de cette situation. Comment leur apprendre qui j'étais et ce que je faisais ici sans les effrayer ? Je savais déjà que je n'avais pas affaire à des fidèles de ma mère. Leurs yeux étaient parfaitement normaux, sans cette petite lueur mauvaise qui brillait habituellement chez ceux que la Sorcière Blanche avait manipulés. Je décidai donc de leur dire la vérité.

-Je m'appelle Célia, j'ai seize ans et je suis née à Narnia.

Monsieur Castor faillit avaler de travers.

-Mais c'est impossible. La Sorcière a éradiqué les humains depuis cent ans.

-Je sais...Mais...Je ne suis pas vraiment une fille d'Ève...

Les deux castors ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Qu'êtes-vous dans ce cas ?

-Si je vous le dis, vous ne le répéterez à personne ?

Ils échangèrent un regard, hochèrent la tête et se tournèrent vers moi.

-Je...Je suis la fille de la Sorcière Blanche.

Silence dramatique.

-Vous venez nous espionner !

Tiens donc, je l'attendais pas celle-là...

-Non, bien sûr que non, au contraire. Je suis du côté de la résistance, je veux me battre pour Aslan.

Le mot eut l'effet escompté. Mes deux castors se détendirent instantanément.

-Comment êtes-vous venue jusqu'ici ?, risqua madame Castor.

-Je me suis enfuie de chez ma mère et j'ai marché au hasard.

-Mais pourquoi être partie ?

-Je vous l'ai dit: je veux rejoindre Aslan.

-Mais, ma pauvre enfant, Aslan a fui Narnia depuis des années...

-Peut-être, mais ne murmure-t-on pas qu'il est sur le chemin du retour ?

Mes hôtes se regardèrent, interloqués. Dehors, le vent faisait bouger les feuilles des arbres et la rivière coulait le long du barrage.

Madame Castor rompit le silence.

-La nuit porte conseil, nous rediscuterons de tout cela demain...Voulez-vous rester pour la nuit ? Il suffira de pousser la table dans un coin et nous pourrons installer un matelas.

Je la remerciai vivement et un quart d'heure plus tard, je m'endormais sur un épais matelas bien plus confortable que le sol de la forêt.

Le lendemain matin, je fus tirée du sommeil par une odeur de pain chaud et de café. Je m'étirai en bâillant, me sentant enfin reposée. Je repliai mon matelas et remis la table à sa place initiale tandis que mes hôtes sortaient de quoi déjeuner. Comme la veille au soir, nous mangeâmes en silence.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête. La meilleure chose à faire était de partir rapidement, d'abord parce que les castors ne semblaient pas savoir grand-chose sur Aslan et puis pour les protéger du courroux de ma mère.

C'est monsieur Castor qui rompit le silence.

-Bon, j'ai réfléchi, commença-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge. Le mieux est que je vous accompagne jusqu'à Aslan et que je batte dans son armée.

Madame Castor tressaillit et s'accrocha à la table pour ne pas tomber.

-Mais enfin Castor, tu ne peux pas faire ça !...

-Votre épouse a raison. Vous serez sûrement plus utiles tous les deux en restant ici.

-Mais je veux me battre ! Pour Narnia et Aslan !

-Ce temps viendra...mais il est plus sage de

-En fait, vous me demandez de me terrer chez moi pendant que d'autres se battent !

-Non !

Je ne voyais pas comment lui faire entendre raison. Si la discussion s'éternisait, je serais vite à court d'arguments et rien n'empêcherait monsieur Castor de m'accompagner.

-Ecoutez, il ne s'agit pas de vous cacher, loin de là...C'est juste que,...comment vous expliquez ? Je pense que, pour le moment, vous allez être nécessaires à des gens qui vont bientôt arriver.

-Vous avez sans doute raison...Bien ! Je continuerai d'attendre et de chercher les filles d'Adam et les filles d'Ève. Car il s'agit d'eux n'est-ce pas ?

-Je l'espère de tout coeur...

Une fois mon sac rempli avec de quoi nourrir un régiment d'une vingtaine de personnes pendant quelques jours, je pris congé de monsieur et madame Castor après les avoir chaleureusement remercié de leur accueil. J'avais décidé de suivre le soleil levant, route qui me semblait la plus logique pour trouver le fils de l'Empereur d'au-delà les mers.

Il faisait un temps magnifique pour la saison ce jour-là. Le soleil brillait entre les nuages et se réfléchissait en mille éclats dans la neige et le givre accroché aux branches nues des arbres, réchauffant la terre. L'air sentait le renouveau et le commencement d'une nouvelle ère (oui, c'est possible...).

Après cette nuit de sommeil, je me sentais prête à marcher jusqu'au bout de ce monde et à défaire seule une armée de géants. La route serait longue mais agréable, surtout si ce soleil persistait et mon humeur était au beau fixe.

Je marchais depuis trois heures et j'atteignais presque la lisière de la forêt quand une flèche siffla près de mon oreille pour aller se ficher dans le tronc d'un bouleau cinq mètres devant moi.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je me retournai tout en tirant mon poignard de ma ceinture et me jetai en hurlant sur mon assaillant. Un vigoureux coup de poing me caressa les côtes, me jetant dans la neige, le souffle court.

J'entendais des bruits de sabots sur le sol. Je relevai doucement la tête et distinguai huit pieds de chevaux, quatre noirs et quatre bruns. J'attendais que mes deux adversaires descendent de cheval pour me porter le coup de grâce, mais rien ne vint. Seuls le crissement de la corne dans la neige et la respiration des hommes brisaient le silence. Aucun hennissement, aucun renaclement. Bizarre...Je connaissais les chevaux et j'avais remarqué que leurs piétinements étaient toujours accompagnés de bruits caractéristiques.

Je profitai de l'absence de réaction des cavaliers des deux qui étaient campés devant moi pour me redresser sur les coudes.

Stupeur !

Ceux qui avaient tiré la flèche n'étaient pas montés sur des chevaux. Enfin, pas à proprement parler...Disons plutôt qu'ils **étaient** leurs chevaux.

Des centaures.

Le mâle noir me força à relever la tête en pointant la pointe de son épée sur mon cou. Nos regards se croisèrent et il détourna vivement le sien avec une moue de dégout. Bon, d'accord, je ne devais pas être sous mon meilleur jour après tout ce temps passé à crapahuter dans les bois, mais c'était pas une raison pour prendre un air pareil.

-Que fais-tu ici, sorcière ?

-Je ne suis pas une sorcière !

-Qu'es-tu dans ce cas ? Une géante qui a rétréci au lavage ? Une naine qui a eu une poussée de croissance subite ?

-Je cherche Aslan.

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, jeune fille.

-Je suis une magicienne, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir...

-Dis donc, toi, tu penses pas que t'es mal placée pour jouer à la plus maligne ?

Je n'ai pas répondu, me contentant de planter mon regard dans le sien. Encore une fois, il détourna les yeux. Derrière lui, une femelle baie aux cheveux châtains noués en une épaisse tresse me regardait. Il n'y avait aucune trace de peur dans ses grands yeux bruns et calmes, seulement de la curiosité.

-Laissez-moi partir et je ne vous ferai aucun mal.

Pas de réaction.

-Laissez-moi partir et je ne vous ferai aucun mal !

Léger haussement de sourcil de la part du mâle qui daigne, après une seconde interminable, affronter mon regard.

-Tu crois franchement que tu arriverais à nous faire quoi que ce soit ?

Tu crois pas si bien dire, mon gaillard...

Mes pensées s'agitent pour trouver un sort qui ne me demandera pas trop d'énergie et qui les impressionnera. Ça y est, je le tiens ! Je forme mentalement mes mots et, hop ! Voilà le centaure qui se retrouve les fesses dans la neige. Son épée valdingue avec lui et j'en profite pour me relever.

Jubilation intense...Bon, OK, c'est pas spécialement sympa, mais il fallait que je me tire de là, non ?

Le regard éberlué de la centauresse (si ce mot existe, toutefois) passe plusieurs fois de suite de son compagnon à moi, et retour. Elle bande son arc, prête à me transpercer.

Le temps semble s'arrêter. Nous nous regardons toutes deux longuement, sondant les profondeurs de l'âme de l'autre.

C'est ainsi que je découvre qu'elle s'appelle Svinka, que le centaure aux longs cheveux noirs et à l'air belliqueux est Oreius, son frère, et que, eux aussi, ils cherchent Aslan. Dans ses yeux, je lis une grande fatigue (ils ont traversé une grande portion du territoire pour arriver jusqu'ici) mais surtout une lueur d'espoir grandissante. Et ça me remonte le moral.J'ignore ce qu'elle voit en moi. Sans doute mes origines qui me poursuivent, ma volonté d'atteindre mon but,...

Soudain, Oreius rompit le charme en rangeant brutalement son épée dans son fourreau. Svinka et moi relevâmes la tête, surprises. Le frère et la soeur s'échangèrent un long regard. Je regardai mes pieds.

-Bon, tu peux venir avec nous.

Je souris, pleine d'espoir.

-C'est vrai ? Je peux vous accompagner ?

-Oui. Mais compte pas sur moi pour te porter.

Et il démarra au galop.

Svinka et moi restâmes plantées sur place. Elle se tourna vers moi.

-Allez, grimpe. Le chemin est encore long.

Je sautai en croupe et nous nous enfonçâmes tous trois vers l'Est.


	4. Voyages

**Chapitre 3 : Voyages**

La nuit tombait quand nous nous arrêtâmes enfin. J'avais les fesses en compote après les sept heures passées sur la croupe de Svinka.

Oreius alluma un feu tandis que Svinka et moi sortions tous ce que contenaient nos sacs. Nos provisions étaient importantes : à tout ce que les castors m'avaient offert, venaient s'ajouter le pain, le sucre, le vin, les légumes, que les deux centaures avaient pris avec eux. Étonnamment, mes compagnons de voyages voyageaient avec de l'avoine et du foin.

Svinka sourit devant ma mine incrédule.

-Les centaures ont deux estomacs, un humain, l'autre équin. Pour nourrir les deux, nous avons besoin de nourriture humaine mais aussi de fourrage.

-Et...C'est pas trop bizarre à manger ?

Svinka éclata d'un beau rire cristallin.

-Disons que, comme on mange ça depuis notre naissance, on est habitué.

Je rejoignis Oreius près du feu avec le souper : trois morceaux de poisson, des pommes de terre, des choux, une portion de vin par personne et deux brassées de foin. Nous cuisinâmes tous trois avant de manger en silence autour du feu. Svinka prit le premier tour de garde et je m'endormis.

Cette armoire m'obsédait. Et puis, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser au pauvre monsieur Tumnus qui avait risqué sa vie pour me permettre de rentrer chez moi.

Il fallait que je sache s'il allait bien.

J'avais pensé emmener les autres pour leur faire découvrir Narnia mais ils ne m'avaient pas crue. Ça m'avait semblé étrange qu'il n'y ai rien dans l'armoire quand mes frères et soeurs avaient cherché. Résultat, j'étais une fois de plus passée pour une gamine qui voulait se rendre interréssante aux yeux des grands.

J'avais pris ma décision en me brossant les dents. Je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir de notre salle de bain et je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais faire. Susan avait rit en voyant mon air concentré.

-Lucy, tu ne crois pas que tes dents sont assez propres ? Pas besoin de passer quatre fois la brosse à dents...

Elle m'avait ébouriffé les cheveux (que je venais de peigner) et était allée dans la chambre à coucher en me demandant d'éteindre derrière moi et de me dépêcher.

Deux minutes plus tard, je la rejoignais sous les couvertures et elle soufflait sa bougie.

Sa respiration s'était ralentie assez vite, signe qu'elle avait sombré dans le sommeil. Mais moi, j'étais incapable de dormir, ne m'étant pas décidée sur la marche à suivre.

C'est la vision de la flamme tremblotante sur ma table de chevet qui m'a persuadée de me lever. Peut-être m'a-t-elle rappelé celle de l'étrange réverbère près duquel j'avais rencontré mon mystérieux ami.

Je suis sortie de sous les couvertures, j'ai chaussé mes bottes, à cause de la neige, j'ai enfilé ma robe de chambre, j'ai empoigné le bougeoir et je suis sortie. Le couloir était silencieux. Dehors, la pluie avait cessé de tambouriner sur les vitres. Mes pas ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le plancher. Je suis arrivée dans la chambre où m'attendait l'armoire. Je me suis approchée et, après un bref instant d'hésitation, j'ai ouvert la porte. Aussitôt, un courant d'air frais m'a soufflé au visage, éteignant ma bougie.

C'est avec un grand sourire que j'ai pénétré dans l'armoire.

Au premier abord, rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est qu'il faisait jour.

J'ai marché jusqu'au réverbère puis j'ai continué droit devant moi vers chez monsieur Tumnus. Mon coeur fit un bond de joie dans ma poitrine en constatant que tout était encore comme hier et qu'aucune trace de lutte n'était visible devant la porte. Je frappai deux petits coups rapides, espérant qu'il viendrait vite m'ouvrir.

J'entendis un bruit de livre qu'on repose et de siège qu'on repousse et la porte s'ouvrit sur un monsieur Tumnus un peu rouge et à l'air angoissé.

-Monsieur Tumnus !

Je lui sautai au coup, heureuse de le retrouver sain et sauf.

-Lucy Pevensie !, dit-il, visiblement surpris de me trouver là. Mais entrez voyons. Ne restez pas là.

Il m'entraîna à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière lui. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil que j'occupais lors de notre première rencontre et il s'assit devant moi.

-Je vous demande pardon, si j'avais su que vous reviendrez me rendre visite, j'aurais trouvé des sardines...

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ooooh, je suis si contente de vous revoir en vie. Je croyais que cette infâme sorcière vous avait attrapé.

-J'ai pensé la même chose pour vous, Mademoiselle. Et je suis également très heureux de vous revoir. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous revenue ? Je pensais vous avoir demander de ne plus venir, pour votre sécurité ?

Mes joues s'empourprèrent.

-Je sais...Mais je m'inquiétais pour vous.

-C'est gentil de votre part. Mais je ne mérite pas autant de considération venant de vous. J'ai failli vous mener à la mort, Lucy Pevensie.

-C'est oublié. Vous vous êtes racheté. La sorcière ne sait pas que je suis venue ici ?

-Non, heureusement, elle ignore tout de votre venue. Vous avez eu de la chance.

-Elle est si terrible que ça ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer, Mademoiselle.

-Mais, si elle est tellement cruelle, pourquoi est-elle votre reine ?

-Justement, Lucy Pevensie, elle ne l'est pas. C'est un titre qu'elle se donne, mais elle l'a volé.

-Comment cela ?

-Cet horrible hiver dure depuis cent ans, depuis que la Sorcière Blanche a tué les derniers souverains de Narnia et pris le pouvoir.

-Oooh...C'est pour cela qu'il n'y a plus d'humains ici ?

-Oui. Elle les a tous tué, de peur que la prophétie ne se réalise...Mais, parlons de chose plus joyeuses. Comment allez-vous ?

Nous discutâmes durant une bonne heure. Puis, me sentant fatiguée, je pris congé de mon ami et rentrai vers l'armoire.

Près du réverbère, j'entendis le son d'une voix. Je le suivis et...découvris Edmund, en robe de chambre et pantoufles dans les bois.

-Edmund, criai-je. Edmund ! Toi aussi, tu es venu. C'est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne me répondit pas. Je crus voir une lueur étrange dans ses yeux.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui...Il fait froid ici. Comment rentre-t-on ?

-Viens, je vais te montrer.

Je le pris par la main et le conduisit vers la sortie, impatiente de raconter tout ça à Peter et à Susan.

Bruit étrange au milieu de la nuit.

La neige crisse. On marche près de moi.

Ne pas avoir peur, Célia, ne pas avoir peur.

Tu es toi-même. Reste toi-même.

Courage.

Je le sens. Ils se rapprochent.

Ils me cherchent.

Ma main se crispe sur le manche de mon couteau. Je me lève légèrement de la pierre où je suis assise.

Il faut que je prévienne Svinka et Oreius. Nous devons partir sans tarder.

Hululement dans la nuit.

Ils m'ont trouvée.

Je sais pas si Lucy m'en veut.

Sûrement. Ce serait plus logique.

Moi aussi, j'en voudrais à quelqu'un qui ment alors qu'il a vu la même chose que moi.

Mais je n'avais pas envie de dire la vérité. D'abord parce que ça aurait donner raison à Lucy, ensuite parce que je ne voulais pas que les deux autres soient au courant. Surtout pas Peter. S'il croit Lucy ou s'il entre à Narnia, il me traitera de menteur et puis il s'attribuera tout le mérite de la découverte. Je le connais, il faut toujours qu'il se rende intéressant, c'est plus fort que lui.

Pour le moment, je l'attends, roulé en boule sur mon lit. J'ai essayé de trouver un bouquin plus ou moins intéressant dans la grande bibliothèque près du lit de mon frère mais j'ai rien trouvé de sympa, juste des livres traitant de physique quantique, de relations humaines et de pierres précieuses.

J'espère que le professeur Kirke n'a pas cru Lucy et qu'il est en train de persuader les autres qu'elle a menti. Ça m'arrangerait bien.

Je m'étale sur le dos et, derrière mes paupières qui se ferment malgré elles, apparaît le sublime visage de la femme que Lucy a traité de sorcière. Elle était splendide. Une beauté froide et altière, rien à voir avec les filles de mon âge. Même Susan, dont on dit souvent qu'elle est très jolie, ne peut pas concurrencer la beauté de la reine de Narnia. Je me suis senti tout bizarre quand elle m'a serré contre elle dans son traîneau.

Sa proposition était très tentante. Devenir prince puis roi de Narnia. Pour le coup, Peter ne serait plus le plus grand, le plus fort, le meilleur, je le surpasserais enfin dans un domaine. Et je lui en ferais baver.

J'entends ses pas dans le couloir. J'éteins la lampe et je fais semblant de dormir. Il ouvre la porte, va jusqu'à son lit et se couche.

-Edmund...Tu dors ?

Non, grand frère, mais tu ne le sauras pas. Continue à croire que je ne suis qu'un gamin de treize ans incapable de faire quelque chose, un jour, ça changera.

-Oreius ! Svinka ! Fuyez !

Ils se lèvent, l'air encore un peu endormi.

-Célia, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Svinka a un mouvement de recul en voyant le loup crème qui vient de surgir à notre gauche. Nail. D'une certaine façon, nous avons de la chance, ce n'est qu'un éclaireur que Maugrim a envoyé à mes trousses. Terrifiée, Svinka démarre à fond de train et disparaît dans l'obscurité.

À droite, un second loup. Sa fourrure gris-bleu se détache à peine dans le noir. Pin, second éclaireur.

Oreius pousse un cri qui ressemble à un hennissement et m'emporte sur son dos. Je m'agrippe à son torse pour ne pas tomber.

Nous retrouvons Svinka de l'autre côté de la rivière. À cet endroit, le courant n'est pas fort et l'eau n'est pas trop profonde. Oreius, emporté dans son élan, saute et se retrouve près de sa soeur. Le choc a failli me désiquilibrer et je renforce ma prise sur ma monture improvisée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ? Pourquoi tu nous as dit de nous enfuir ?

La jeune centaure semble au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Svinka, on peut voir ça plus tard ?, tempête Oreius. Pour le moment, contentons-nous de mettre un maximum de distance entre ces deux loups et nous.

Nous repartons de plus belle.

La pluie s'est arrêtée.

Ça tombe bien, la tension entre nous devient de plus en plus palpable, surtout depuis l'aventure de Lucy.

Je m'en veux un peu. En tant que grand-soeur, j'aurais dû la soutenir mais son histoire m'a paru trop invraisemblable. Elle a toujours eu beaucoup d'imagination, mais là, ça dépassait les bornes. Elle est assez grande maintenant pour faire la part entre les jeux et la réalité.

Mais bon, elle n'a encore que dix ans. Et elle est sûrement un peu perturbée par tout ce qui se passe depuis le début de la guerre.

Résultat des courses, interdiction formelle de retenter la moindre partie de cache-cache, par ordre de notre grand frère à tous. Visiblement, c'est la première décision de Peter qu'Edmund ne contredit pas.

Il semble soucieux depuis le soir où il a « joué » avec Lucy. Il n'a jamais été le plus facile à vivre de nous quatre, mais son état s'est aggravé. En y réfléchissant bien, son changement d'attitude coïncide avec son entrée en pensionnat... Je creuserais volontiers le sujet, mais je n'ai aucune envie de m'attirer les foudres de mon frère en l'assaillant de questions.

-Susan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je me retourne dans mon fauteuil de la bibliothèque et aperçois la tête de Peter qui se dessine dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Je réfléchissais.

-Tu ne veux pas venir jouer au base-ball, maintenat qu'il fait beau ?

-Pourquoi pas..., aquiesceai-je en me levant.

-Pourquoi on joue pas à cache-cache, plutôt ?, demande soudain Edmund qui a surgi derrière Peter. Aïe, mais ça va pas ?, vocifère-t-il en se frottant le haut du crâne à l'endroit précis où Peter vient d'asséner une claque.

Leurs enfantillages commencent à m'exaspérer. Quand deviendront-ils un peu responsables ? C'est trop leur demander à dix-sept et treize ans ?

Je les suis dans le couloir. En chemin, Peter s'arrête dans notre chambre pour proposer à Lucy de nous accompagner. Elle ne lui répond pas, renfrognée et râleuse. Sans discuter plus avant, Peter entre, la saisit par la taille et l'entraîne dans ses bras. Le livre qu'elle lisait tombe sur le plancher. Lucy s'y accroche du regard. J'ai compris le message. Je m'empare du livre (un exemplaire des contes des frères Grimm) et rejoint les trois autres dans le hall. Nous sortons dans l'immense jardin où le jeu est déjà installé. Peter a prévu son coup, une fois de plus.

Aussitôt à terre, Lucy se précipite vers moi, m'arrache presque le livre des mains, murmure un vague « merci » et va se terrer au pied d'un arbre.

Le message est clair : « Je vous ai accompagné jusqu'ici, mais, maintenant, vous me laissez tranquille. »

Nous commençons à jouer sous un soleil bienvenu après ces longs jours de pluie.

Les loups se rapprochaient dangeureusement. Eux aussi avaient traversé la rivière et nous suivaient à fond de train. Nos respirations saccadées par l'adrénaline et la peur se mêlaient au bruit du galop effrené de mes compagnons. Pin et Nail étaient de plus en plus proches, je le sentais.

Soudain, Svinka cria et s'écroula dans la neige. Oreius fit un brusque écart pour ne pas l'écraser et ralentit pour voir ce qui lui était arrivé. Il eut à peine le temps d'amorcer un demi-tour que sa soeur poussa un second cri, accompagné cette fois par le hululement sinsitre du loup qui attaque.

Mécaniquement, je tirai mon couteau de ma ceinture et m'élançai du dos d'Oreius tandis qu'il tirait ses deux épées de leur fourreau. Nous fonçâmes comme des forcenés pour secourir la centaure, armes au clair, hurlant de concert, dans le but, illusoire, de décontenancer les loups.

Je sautai sur celui qui essayait d'arracher un bout de jambe à mon amie. Un éclair rouge sombre zébra sa fourrure crème quand ma lame s'enfonça dans sa cuisse. Il cuina de douleur en lâchant le postérieur de Svinka, qui se servit de l'autre pour l'envoyer valdinguer un peu plus loin.

Pendant ce temps, Oreius avait rattrapé Pin qui avait tenté de rebrousser chemin. Le loup et le centaure se jauchèrent un court instant avant de se précipiter l'un contre l'autre et de rouler au sol.

Je courus sur Nail, maintenant à terre et gémissant toujours, la tête ramenée contre son flanc là où Svinka avait frappé. Le sang dégoutait toujours de sa cuisse formant peu à peu une mare rougeâtre sur la neige. Je m'accroupis à son côté, prête à reculer au moindre signe d'attaque. Ses yeux ambrés brillaient dans la lueur de la lune, me défiant.

-Vas-y...Tue-moi..., crachota-t-il en s'éttoufant avec le sang qui coulait entre ses babines.

Je levai mon couteau au-dessus de sa tête.

Je n'avais jamais apprécié ce loup orgueilleux qui se croyait meilleur que les autres car il était éclaireur en chef. Depuis que j'étais chez ma mère, il m'avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne m'aimait pas et je lui avais rendu la pareille. En plus, il m'en voulait d'être amie avec sa soeur Fleur, la compagne de Kan, le second de Maugrim. Je n'aurais donc aucun regret en le tuant, sauf peut-être celui de rendre Fleur malheureuse.

Un cri derrière moi me fit tourner la tête.

Oreius sortait ses épées du corps sanglant de Pin, qui se tordait de douleur. Le centaure redonna un rapide coup dans le ventre du loup, qui ne bougea plus.

Ces quelques secondes d'inattention faillirent me coûter la vie.

Nail ramassa ses dernières forces pour se jetter sur moi, toutes dents découvertes. Il me plaqua au sol, sa gueule à quelques centimètres à peine de ma gorge, son sang chaud coulant sur ma peau, ses pattes arrières bloquant mes mains.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant, princesse, hein ? Tu ne pourras jamais rejoindre ton papapounet et l'aider à gagner...,hoqueta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

-Comment sais-tu celà ?

-Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis que tu es partie...Notre reine à tous a eu vent du retour d'Aslan et de la rébellion qui se préparait. Elle nous a donc ordonné de te retrouver pour que tu ne puisses pas aider les rebelles. Car c'était bien ton intention, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?, crachai-je.

-Moi, rien. Mais je pourrais être rapidement gradé dans la meute si je ramène ces précieuses informations, tu ne crois pas ? Alors, réponds !

-Tu n'as qu'à me rendre à ma mère. Elle, je lui parlerai.

-Je le ferais volontiers mais, vois-tu, il y a un tout petit problème. Elle n'a pas précisé qu'elle te voulait vivante...

Ses crocs se rapprochèrent encore plus de ma gorge.

Ma main cherchait désesperément un moyen de se dégager.

L'haleine putride du loup envahit mes narines.

Dans un regain d'énergie, je réussis à libérer ma main droite.

La pointe de ses crocs s'appuyèrent dans mon épaule.

Avec un cri, je plantai ma lame juste dans son coeur et regardai ses yeux ambrés se voiler peu à peu.

Il ne hurla pas. Son visage prit juste une expression stupéfaite et il relâcha sa prise sur mon bras. Il tomba de tout son poids en arrière, raide comme un piquet.

Je me relevai péniblement, l'épaule endolorie et récupérai mon couteau encore planté dans sa chair. Je m'agenouillai dans la neige pour reprendre mon souffle. Autour de moi, les images floues, les odeurs de la nuit ,les paroles confuses des deux centaures derrière moi, tout me semblait appartenir à un autre monde, un monde auquel je n'appartenais plus. Le froid s'empara de moi, mes muscles devinrent de plus en plus lourds, je me sentais incapable de bouger la plus petite partie de mon corps. En m'écroulant sur le sol, je crus apercevoir un sourire sur les lèvres figées à tout jamais de Nail.

Mais quel imbécile, franchement. Pas capable de réceptionner correctement une balle que, accesoirement, j'avais très bien lançée.

Du Edmund tout craché !

Je sais qu'il voulait qu'on refasse une partie de cache-cache (même s'il soutenait mordicus deux jours plus tôt que c'était un jeu de bébé) mais l'avantage du base-ball, c'est qu'on est dehors. Et, comme dit Susan, « ça nous fait du bien de prendre un peu l'air ». Ce à quoi notre cadet répond : à l'intérieur aussi, il y a de l'air.

Même si ça me fait un peu mal de mal de le recconaître, pour une fois, Edmund n'a pas tort.

Mais quand même, il aurait pu être un peu plus attentif sur ce lancer. Parce ce que je ne vois pas trop quelle excuse on va inventer pour ne pas se faire tirer les oreilles par la Macready.

On monte tous les quatre pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'Edmund à une fois de plus fait du joli travail.

Un des écussons en vitrail de la fenêtre gît en morceaux sur le plancher et une armure leur tient compagnie. Pour l'armure, on peut peut-être essayé de la remettre en place mais je ne vois pas comment réparé le vitrail.

Soudain, la voix aigue de la gouvernante vient nous percer les tympans. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle ! Si elle nous trouve ici alors qu'elle est en train de faire visiter la maison, ça va être notre fête.

-La Macready !, panique Susan.

Je pousse Edmund et les filles vers la sortie et nous cavalons dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une cachette. Malheureusement, toutes les portes sont fermées. Impossible de se cacher, on est pris au piège. Mais non, il y a encore un maigre espoir : Edmund est parvenu à ouvrir une des portes. Nous nous engouffrons dans la pièce. Il continue à courir mais Susan et moi nous arrêtons aussitôt la porte franchie.

C'est la chambre à l'armoire.

Edmund ouvre la porte et, un pied dans le meuble en bois, nous encourage à le suivre.

À côté de moi, Susan tergiverse.

-J'espère que tu plaisantes...

à voir la tête d'Edmund, il est tout à fait sérieux. Et puis, on n'a plus vraiment le choix.

Je pousse les filles devant moi et m'engouffre à leur suite dans l'armoire mystérieuse.

Il était temps. À peine ai-je refermé derrière nous que la poignée de la porte se tourne.

La chaleur du feu me rendit à la vie, réchauffant mes membres endoloris.

J'entrouvris les paupières juste assez pour distinguer la puissante silhouette d'Oreius éclairé par la faible lueur des flammes dans la nuit qui s'éclaircit. Je réussis à me relever sur mes coudes en gémissant, ce qui attira l'attention du centaure. Il s'approcha de moi et m'aida à m'asseoir.

-ça va ?

-Un peu...chamboulée...J'ai l'impression de revenir de loin...

Les yeux sombres d'Oreius se perdirent dans le lointain.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, répondit-il d'une voix pleine de tristesse.

Je restai silencieuse, essayant de faire bouger la plus petite partie de mon corps.

-Et toi, ça va ?, osai-je après un long silence.

Il tourna vers moi des yeux où affleuraient les larmes.

-Oreius, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Une larme coula de l'oeil du centaure.

-Svinka...Svinka est morte...

-Quoi! Mais... mais c'est impossible ! Nail l'a juste mordue, il ne l'a pas...

-Le loup clair avait du poison dans sa bouche...Un poison qui tue lentement ceux qu'il a mordu.

Je fermai les yeux, écrasée de douleur.

-C'est de ma faute, pleurai-je. C'est de ma faute...Si je n'étais pas venue avec vous, jamais les loups ne vous auraient attaqué et Svinka serait toujours en vie.

Oreius me serra contre lui, mêlant ses larmes aux miennes. Pour nous deux, le temps se suspendit. Le feu crépitait toujours près de nous.

-Et, les corps, quand as-tu fait ? demandai-je en relevant la tête.

-J'ai laissé les loups pourrir, cracha-t-il. Et j'ai brûlé le corps de ma soeur il y a trois jours.

-Trois jours...Mais, depuis quand est-elle morte ?

-Je te l'ai dit, ce poison met longtemps à faire son oeuvre. Svinka s'est battue contre la mort durant deux journées entières avant de succomber.

Cela faisait donc cinq jours que les loups nous avaient attaqués.

-Comment ce fait-il que je ne sois pas morte, moi aussi ?, interrogeai-je, tendue.

-Les crocs n'ont fait que t'effleurer. Le poison n'est sans doute pas entré dans ton organisme.

Nail avait donc eu dès le début l'idée de se débarrasser de moi. Rassurant...

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre nous que seuls les crépitements des braises venaient troubler.

Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Tout était confus dans ma tête. Je me sentais perdue dans l'immensité glaciale des bois, déseperément seule.

_Svinka est morte. Tu l'as laissé mourir._

Ces mots tournaient et retournaient dans mon cerveau, m'obsédant, accentuant mon chagrin et ma culpabilité.

_Tu aurais dû mourir à sa place. C'est toi que les loups voulaient. Toi et toi seule._

Une douleur aigue me traversa l'esprit.

_Viens, rentre à la maison. Nous avons besoin l'une de l'autre. Nous sommes liées._

La voix et le visage de ma mère s'imposèrent dans mon esprit.

_Viens avec moi, _susura-t-elle en me tendant la main._ Viens, ma fille. Tu n'as rien à faire là-bas. Ta place est auprès de moi._

Il me sembla qu'elle était en face de moi, qu'elle me souriait, la main toujours tendue. Malgré moi, mes doigts se tendirent vers elle. Je me levai, partagée entre l'envie de la rejoindre et la crainte qu'elle m'inspirait. Sa silhouette diaphane se rapprochait lentement, inexorablement. Elle était toute proche maintenant, je pouvais presque la toucher.

Dans ma tête, sa voix continuait de m'assaillir, prenant un ton mielleux pour m'amadouer.

-NOOOONNN !

Tout s'évanouit d'un seul coup.

Je tombai à la renverse, désiquilibrée, et m'écrasai sur le sol enneigé.

Je n'avais aucun idée de la raison pour laquelle j'avais poussé un hurlement pareil.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Oreius était agenouillé près de moi, l'air complètement catastrophé.

-Célia...Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

La bouche pâteuse, je réussis à articuler :

-Il faut qu'on trouve Aslan, Oreius...Vite...L'Est...

Il dut comprendre ce que je voulais lui dire car cinq minutes plus tard, il me hissait sur son dos au milieu de ce qui nous restait de provisions et partait au grand galop droit devant lui, vers le soleil qui commençait à poindre d'entre les nuages.

_Dans son palais de glace, la Reine Blanche faisait les cent pas en pestant contre ses imbéciles de loups, incapable de lui ramener son imbécile de fille._

_C'était pourtant pas si compliqué. Il suffisait de tuer les deux centaures et déboussoler sa fille assez que pour qu'elle soit réceptive à sa magie._

_Ça, ces deux loups débiles y étaient presque arrivés. Mais jamais Jadis ne s'était imagnié que Nail tenterait de tuer Célia. Pourtant, elle et Maugrim avaient été plus que clairs en donnant leur ordre de mission aux deux éclaireurs._

_Bah...Ils avaient été bien punis de leur mutinerie. Et puis, ils lui avaient fournis l'occasion de récupérer sa fille._

_Si l'esprit de son père n'avait pas pris autant d'empire sur cette gamine, Jadis serait parvenue à ses fins._

_Mais bon, elle n'avait pas encore perdu la partie. Sa fille était encore incapable de contrer ses attaques mentales et, tant qu'elle serait en compagnie de ce gros lourdau de centaure, il était encore possible de finir le boulot._

_Et, une fois que sa fille lui obéirait au doigt et à l'oeil, Jadis ne craindrait plus rien ni personne. Pas même Aslan._

Et voilà !Chapitre 3 de ma fic !

Le chapitre 4 est en préparation...


	5. Surprises

Et voilà ! Je replonge avec délice dans le monde de Narnia avec ce nouveau chapitre.

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 4 : Surprises**

_Le centaure noir galopait depuis une journée entière._

_Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. La vie de la jeune fille allongée en travers de son dos dépendait de la vitesse de sa course._

_Devant lui, le soleil se levait, l'assurant qu'il suivait la bonne direction, l'Est. C'était là qu'il trouverait Aslan._

_Oreius avait été un des premiers à croire au retour du Grand Lion. Avec sa sœur, ils avaient pris la route une semaine après l'apparition des premières rumeurs. Tous s'accordant à dire qu'Aslan reviendrait par la mer, les deux centaures avaient cavalé de leurs montagnes natales jusqu'aux bois où ils avaient rencontré Célia. Les deux filles s'étaient rapidement liées d'amitié, mais Oreius n'arrivait pas à faire confiance à cette magicienne tombée du ciel qui s'était avérée incapable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs._

_Pourtant, depuis l'attaque des loups, il avait révisé son jugement. En fin de compte, la jeune humaine n'était pas si dangereuse que ça. C'est vrai qu'elle était entourée de mystères et qu'elle avait déclenché l'attaque de loups et la mort de Svinka, mais elle semblait haïr la Sorcière autant qu'Oreius et, après l'avoir soignée pendant sa fièvre, il aurait eu mauvaise conscience de la laisser se débrouiller. Et puis, il s'y était attaché, bien qu'il ne sache pas grand chose d'elle._

_Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il ne progressait plus dans de la neige mais sur une herbe courte. Devant lui, le ciel était d'un bleu estival et la température avait augmenté._

_Soudain, il fut percuté de plein fouet par quelque chose qui avait sauté des rochers et qui lui avait bondi sur le flanc, le coinçant sur le sol. Sa passagère vola dans l'herbe un peu plus loin. Elle remua faiblement sous le choc._

_Le léopard (car c'était un léopard) maintenait tant bien que mal une patte sur la gorge du centaure. Les deux adversaires se jaugeaient du regard, belliqueux._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, sale espion ?, cracha le léopard. C'est cette sorcière qui t'envoie ? Si c'est le cas, je vais te tuer et rapporter ta dépouille au Camp._

_Il leva une griffe menaçante au dessus du centaure, qui ne se démonta pas._

_-Attends...tenta-t-il de raisonner le jeune fauve. Je ne suis pas du côté de la Sorcière, au contraire. Je cherche Aslan..._

_Le fauve parût réfléchir._

_-Et elle ? Demanda-t-il avec un signe de tête vers la jeune fille toujours étendue sur le sol. Qu'est-ce que c'est?Une Naine ? Une faune ? Une dryade ?_

_-Rien de tout cela, imbécile. (Le léopard appuya un peu plus sur la veine jugulaire d'Oreius. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le traite d'imbécile.) C'est une humaine. Enfin...Une magicienne qui ressemble à une humaine..._

_-Et pourquoi je te croirais ?_

_-Parce que je te demande de le faire, tonna une voix dans le dos du fauve._

_Ce dernier se détacha d'Oreius et recula lentement sans oser poser les yeux sur celui qui venait d'arriver._

_-Je vous demande pardon Aslan, murmura-t-il, confus. J'ai cru bien faire, je..._

_-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Glorir, répondit le Lion. Par contre, tu vas présenter tes excuses à ce centaure._

_-Mais, s'il s'était agi d'un ennemi..._

_-Cesse de discuter, le coupa Aslan. Et va chercher des secours pour cette jeune fille._

_Glorir s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce avant de détaler par où il était arrivé. Le Grand Lion se tourna vers Oreius qui, incapable de soutenir son regard, baissa les yeux._

_-Dis-moi, que fais-tu si loin de chez toi ?_

_-Je suis parti à votre recherche, monsieur, dans l'espoir de pouvoir combattre à vos côtés._

_Son interlocuteur eut un léger gloussement._

_-Ne m'appelles pas Monsieur, appelle moi plutôt Aslan._

_-Comme vous voudrez, mons...Aslan..., répondit Oreius en comptant toujours les brins d'herbe devant lui._

_-Et que fait cette jeune fille avec toi, Oreius ?_

_-Je l'ai rencontrée dans la forêt et nous avons fait route ensemble. Pouvez-vous l'aider?demanda-t-il en osant enfin regarder celui qui lui faisait face. Nous nous sommes faits attaquer par des loups, elle est très mal en point..._

_-Je sais tout cela, mon ami. Mais, écoute, les autres arrivent._

_En effet, dix secondes plus tard, deux léopards et un cheval s'arrêtèrent avec déférence devant Aslan._

_-Transportez l'humaine jusqu'au Campement et amenez la dans ma tente, ordonna-t-il. Quant à toi, Oreius, tu me raconteras tes aventures en marchant..._

_La petite troupe se mit en route._

Images de neige. Sensation de froid qui me glace les os.

Je ne sais plus bouger, comme prise dans un carcan trop solide pour que je m'en débarrasse.

Ma magie est inactive.

Peur.

Mes pensées se limitent à des sentiments, à des ressentis.

Je suis incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qui m'arrive.

_Elle_ est là. Je le ressens jusqu'au fond de mon âme.

_Elle_ m'a envoyée dans cet endroit étrange où je ne suis rien. Rien qu'une petite chose perdue qu'_elle_ tente de soumettre à sa volonté.

J'ai envie d'hurler, de me débattre. Mais ma gorge est sèche et mon corps ne m'obéit plus.

Lumière chaude, différente de celle qu'_elle_ laisse d'habitude m'éclairer.

La lumière se rapproche, elle me touche, s'empare de mon corps transi, le réchauffe, le rend à la vie.

Elle libère mon esprit de cette prison où il est maintenu depuis si longtemps.

Les mots reviennent peu à peu. L'envie de parler me démange.

Je poussai un hurlement qui fit sursauter la dryade assise à mes côtés.

-Vous êtes réveillée, me dit-elle une fois qu'elle eut repris ses esprits. Souhaitez-vous manger quelque chose ?

-Quelque chose à boire, plutôt.

-Bien sûr, me dit-elle en me tendant un verre rempli d'une boisson qui me rappela celle que je buvais, petite, chez mon grand-père.

Je vidai le verre d'un trait et me recouchai, les yeux fixés sur la toile de la tente où je me trouvais.

-Puis-je vous laisser ?

-Oui, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi.

La dryade m'offrit un sourire avant de disparaître à l'extérieur.

Je restai encore un moment allongée dans le hamac de toile. Le tissu de la tente filtrait la lumière du soleil, lui donnant une couleur orangée. Peu à peu, je reprenais possession de moi-même, dont j'avais été privée pendant un long moment. Mes jambes fourmillaient, j'avais envie de courir dans les bois, de nager dans une rivière aux eaux tumultueuses, de défaire une armée entière.

Dans l'incapacité matérielle de satisfaire ces envies farfelues, je me contentai de me lever et d'aller respirer l'air au dehors, en me disant que le printemps me manquait. Mais avant, il fallait que je me change. J'ignorais où je me trouvais, mais je ne pouvais pas aller remercier mes hôtes avec mon éternelle robe en laine sur le dos.

Par miracle, il y avait un coffre dans un coin de la tente sur lequel était posé une ravissante robe mauve foncé. Je me changeai rapidement et souris en voyant les ballerines assorties posées devant le coffre. Maintenant, j'avais ma petite idée sur la personne qui m'avait libérée de l'emprise de ma mère.

À peine posai je le bout d'un orteil dehors que ma surprise redoubla.

La prairie qui s'étendait devant moi était verdoyante, le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant et l'air s'était sensiblement réchauffé.

-Célia ! m'appela une voix.

-Oreius !

Il ouvrit grand les bras et je vins me blottir contre son torse, même si ma tête n'atteignait que le haut de ses pectoraux...

-Content de te voir en vie, petite, murmura-t-il à mon oreille, m'arrachant un sourire.

Un toussotement gêné nous fit nous retourner. Un rhinocéros se tenait devant nous.

-Aslan vous demande. Il vous attend sur la colline.

-Bien, dit Oreius. Merci de nous avoir prévenu.

Le messager partit de sa démarche lente et tranquille.

-Tu montes ?

Oreius, la croupe tournée vers moi, m'attendait.

Sans me faire prier plus longtemps, je sautai sur lui et il s'élança à fond de train vers notre rendez-vous.

Arrivés en haut, il pila net, manquant de me faire tomber. Je restai juchée sur son dos, contemplant la vue, jusqu'à ce que l'immense lion qui admirait lui aussi le paysage ne se retourne vers nous. Je descendis de ma monture juste avant qu'il ne plonge en une profonde révérence. Pour ma part, je baissai seulement la tête, un mince sourire sur les lèvres.

-Relevez-vous.

Oreius obtempéra à la vitesse de la lumière. Le lion n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, son regard doux et bienveillant toujours posé sur nous. Je m'avançai vers lui.

-Bonjour, Père.

Je dus me retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la tête incrédule que tirait mon ami le centaure.

-Ainsi, tu es venue me retrouver.

-Comme vous me l'aviez demandé.

Le soleil de l'après-midi éclairait le campement en contre-bas. Je devinais sur ce qui servait de terrain d'entraînement Oreius et les quelques membres de la nouvelle armée s'exercer au maniement des armes.

Assise sur la colline aux côtés de mon père, je me sentais bien. Le soleil réchauffait ma peau et l'air environnant m'apportaient mille odeurs délicieuses que je n'avais plus senties depuis un siècle et qui m'enivraient.

-Vous m'avez manqué, dis-je pour rompre le silence.

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Je te regardais tous les jours, tu sais. Enfin, pas pendant les vingts premières années mais après, j'essayais de prendre de tes nouvelles sans que ta mère ne le remarque.

-Comment a-t-elle réussi à vous tenir en échec si longtemps ?

-Tu étais avec elle...Pas besoin de te rappeler la prophétie...

-C'est parce que je voulais m'enfuir que vous avez pu revenir à Narnia ?

-Disons que tu m'as un peu aidé.

Il se tourna vers moi, ses yeux plongés dans les miens.

-Le pouvoir de ta mère s'affaiblit, Célia. Mais, si elle réussit à se débarrasser des fils d'Adam et d'Ève, je ne pourrai plus rien contre elle.

-Ils sont ici ?

-Oui...Mais leur chemin ne sera pas facile...C'est pourquoi je veux que tu ailles à leur rencontre.

Je ne répondis pas, triturant un brin d'herbe entre deux doigts.

-Tu es reposée maintenant, j'ai réussi à te libérer d'une partie de l'emprise que la Sorcière avait sur toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle tant que tu souhaites rester auprès de moi.

Je ne me sentais pas si reposée que ça, même si, d'après mes calculs, j'avais dormi environ trois jours ici. Mais je n'avais pas envie de discuter avec mon père. Et puis, plus vite j'aurais trouvé ces humains, plus vite on gagnerait la bataille, et plus vite tout ça serait fini.

J'ai donc accepté de partir vers la lande du Réverbère (avec toute fois une légère impression de rebrousser chemin) et de ramener nos sauveurs ici.

Père m'a accompagnée jusqu'à la limite du camp où m'attendait une jolie jument palomino.

-Elle s'appelle étoile Filante. C'est une jument muette, précisa mon père. Pour les armes et les vivres, j'ai tout préparé.

En effet, la jument portait un paquetage de vivres, de couvertures, un carquois rempli de flèches, un arc et une épée, qui s'avéra être celle avec laquelle j'avais appris à me battre chez mon grand-père.

Rassurée à moitié, je sautai sur le dos de ma compagne de route et, saluant mon père, m'éloignai au petit trot vers l'intérieur des terres.

La neige fondante ralentissait notre progression. J'avais ralenti l'allure, de peur de tomber dans un trou ou de glisser sur une plaque de glace. Heureusement, Étoile Filante semblait me faire confiance. J'aurais eu encore plus de difficulté à rallier la lande avec un cheval inconnu et nerveux.

Mais nous ne dûmes pas pousser aussi loin.

Mes sens magiques, dont je recouvrais lentement la pleine puissance, m'avertirent de la présence d'êtres vivants et mouvants à environ un kilomètre d'où je me trouvais. Après un petit zoom mental, il s'avéra que j'avais affaire à deux castors et à trois enfants.

Le compte n'y était pas, mais je devais tout de même jeter un œil.

Je guidai mon cheval jusqu'à deux-cents mètres des voyageurs. Je descendis de son dos et sautai dans la neige, bénissant muettement mon ange gardien d'avoir mis des bottes dans mes bagages. Je réussis à convaincre étoile de m'attendre là, lui promettant que je reviendrais. Puis, mon épée au côté, je continuai ma route.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

Mes voyageurs avaient de la visite.

Je courus de toutes mes forces dans la neige molle et m'arrêtai sur le haut d'un rocher avec la sensation d'être arrivée trop tard.

En contre-bas, la Grande Rivière déroulait son ruban gelé qui se séparait en plaques sous les pieds des enfants. Les loups, menés par Maugrim, les avaient attaqués, mais avaient visiblement déguerpis, laissant leurs proies se noyer dans l'eau glacée.

Je sentais la présence des deux castors et des trois enfants dans l'eau. Soudain, les humains réussirent à s'agriper à une plaque de glace, évitant la noyade. Les deux castors poussaient la plaque vers la rive.

Ouf, ils étaient sauvés !

Sauf qu'il manquait un des enfants sur leur radeau de fortune ! Et que ladite enfant coulait doucement vers le fond !

Là, je n'avais plus le choix. Laissant mon épée, mes bottes et mon manteau sur le rocher, je plongeai dans l'eau au secours de la gamine.

L'eau glacée me mordit la peau. Brrr ! Plus vite j'aurais sorti la petite de l'eau, mieux ce serait ! Je ne distinguais presque rien dans les eaux bleuâtres et je devais lutter pour empêcher mes paupières de se fermer sous l'effet du froid.

Une forme vaguement humaine passa sous mon nez alors que mes poumons allaient exploser. Je tendis la main et le refermai sur le poignet de la fillette. Oui ! Mission accomplie !

Je saisis ma rescapée en dessous des aisselles et remontai à la surface. Quand elle eut la tête posée sur le sol, elle crachota un peu d'eau et frissonna, avant de se remettre sur ses pieds. Quelle capacité de récupération ! Après avoir été ballotée dans l'eau glacée pendant deux bonnes minutes, elle se relevait sans la moindre difficulté apparente.

-Lucy ! Lucy !

Les cris de ses compagnons sonnèrent soudain à mes oreilles. Il fallait que je me cache.

J'allais replonger dans l'eau quand une main se posa sur mon épaule et tenta de me tirer sur la berge. Je me débattis tant bien que mal.

Trop tard.

Qu'est-ce que je croyais ? Ce n'était peut-être que des humains, mais ils avaient des yeux. Et je m'étais fait repérée comme une débutante.

-Sortez de l'eau sans faire de mouvements brusques, déclara dans mon dos une voix mal assurée.

Il valait mieux obéir.

Je me hissai donc sur la berge et fit face à mes cinq redoutables adversaires : un adolescent qui devait avoir dix-sept ans et qui pointait vers moi une épée, une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qui tenait un arc (également prêt à me transpercer au moindre mouvement suspect), la fillette que j'avais secourue et, surprise, mes deux castors, à qui j'adressai un sourire en espérant qu'ils me reconnaitraient.

Une fille.

Après les castors qui nous avaient aidés, les arbres qui (apparemment) avaient des oreilles et les loups qui nous avaient couru après, voir un être humain n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Surtout qu'elle était assez jolie.

Longs cheveux blonds (qui étaient présentement mouillés et dégoulinaient sur son visage), yeux bleus qui brillaient d'un éclat glacé, visage délicat aux contours doux et corps de déesse dont les formes transparaissaient sous sa robe mauve et trempée.

Sa beauté si douce contrastait avec la sauvagerie et la détermination qu'elle irradiait. Elle ne pouvait être qu'une guerrière, qui vendrait chèrment sa peau si elle décidait de nous attaquer.

Je devais donc prendre les devants...

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demandai-je en espérant que ma voix n'était pas trop tremblante.

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question.

Je poussai un violent soupir d'exsapération, qui arracha un sourire à la jeune fille.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Donne-moi ton nom, et je te dirai le mien.

Non mais et puis quoi, encore ? Pour qui elle se prenait ? Les autres n'avaient toujours pas esquissé le moindre mouvement.

-Célia !?

Je me retournai vers Mr. Castor.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-C'est mon nom, répondit la jeune fille. Je suis Narnienne et envoyée par Aslan pour vous guider jusqu'à lui.

-Et comment être sûrs que ce n'est pas un piège ?

-Mr et Mme Castor la connaissent, Peter, intervint Susan. Alors, je crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance...

-D'accord, maigréai-je, on vous suit.

La blondinette nous offrit un sourire éclatant et un peu trop triomphant à mon goût, et nous la suivîmes tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les bois.


	6. Orgueil

**Chapitre 5 : Orgueil**

Nous continuâmes notre chemin dans les bois, guidés par la jeune fille.

Le temps avait étrangement fraîchi, ce qui, après notre baignade improvisée, n'était pas pour nous déplaire. Lucy s'émerveillait devant les arbres et les fleurs qui s'épanouissaient, Susan, concentrée, comme à son habitude, mettait un pied devant l'autre sans se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait. Moi, je réfléchissais.

À quoi pouvait bien ressembler Aslan ? Les castors avaient parlé d'un lion...Cette possibilité m'effrayait un peu (les rares lions que j'avais déjà croisés avaient beau se résumer à des images ou à des jouets, ils m'avaient fichu la trouille).Mais après tout ce qui nous était arrivé depuis que nous étions à Narnia, on était plus à une bizarrerie près.

Je ne m'expliquais toujours pas l'étrange sensation qui m'avait envahi quand Monsieur Castor avait prononcé le nom d'Aslan pour la première fois. J'avais eu l'impression qu'une chaleur et un bien-être nouveaux s'étaient emparés de mon corps. Je devais avouer que ça avait été plutôt agréable.

-Je dois vous laisser, nous informa notre guide. Vous n'avez qu'à continuer tout droit et vous serez au campement.

Et elle s'évanouit dans la nature.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse lui faire confiance.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Peter ?

-Susan, réfléchis trente secondes ! Cette fille débarque de nulle part, nous demande de la suivre (ce que nous faisons comme de parfaits imbéciles) et ensuite, elle disparaît ! Avoue que c'est un peu étrange...

Ma soeur m'offrit son regard de tueuse, celui qui vous persuade que vous n'êtes qu'un misérable vermisseau impotent.

-Bon, vous venez ? nous cria M. Castor, qui avait continué à avancer.

-Allons-y, dis-je dans un profond soupir.

* * *

Aussitôt après avoir quitté l'étrange troupe que j'avais remise sur le bon chemin, je sifflai ma jument, qui arriva au grand galop. Je sautai lestement sur son dos et elle repartit de plus belle. Nous atteignîmes le campement une poignée de minutes plus tard.

Oreius vint à ma rencontre, accompagné de mon père. Ils ouvrirent des yeux ronds en voyant mes vêtements trempés que ma course n'avait pas suffi à sécher.

-Où sont-ils ? demanda Oreius, étonné que je n'aie pas ramené les humains jusqu'au campement.

-A deux kilomètres, répondis-je. Ils seront là dans deux ou trois heures.

-Tu n'étais pas censée les guider jusqu'ici ? reprit mon ami.

-J'étais d'accord pour leur indiquer la direction, pas pour les materner.

-Célia, reste polie, je te prie.

-Pardon, père.

-Ca ira pour cette fois...Va te changer, nous allons nous préparer pour leur arrivée.

Et il partit, sa queue dessinant des méandres dans l'herbe verte, Oreius à sa suite.

-Père, appelai-je en courant près de lui.

-Oui ?

-Ils ont...Enfin, les loups...

-Oui ? répéta-t-il, intrigué par mon incapacité à aligner plus de deux mots. Oreius, emmène Célia dans sa tente. J'ai bien peur d'avoir surestimé ses forces.

J'offris un regard reconnaissant à mon père tandis qu'Oreius me soulevait et m'asseyait sur son dos. J'étais exténuée, à croire que je n'avais plus rien mangé depuis des lustres et que j'avais chevauché sans m'arrêter durant des mois.

J'étais dans un état proche du coma quand mon ami me déposa sur mon hamac avant de m'humecter la figure avec un linge humide.

-Ca à pas l'air d'aller, petite.

-Quel sens de l'observation, je suis vraiment impressionnée...

-Ouf, ton sens de l'humour est toujours aussi incisif et particulier ! Tu dois pas être trop mal, alors.

-Gnagnagna...Tu pourrais aller me chercher de quoi manger au lieu de raconter des sornettes ?

-A vos ordres. Mais promets-moi que tu seras toujours consciente à mon retour.

-Je ferai de mon mieux !

Il sortit, me laissant seule avec mon mal de tête et ma vision qui périclitait. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Ma mère qui se vengeait à distance ? Une mauvaise grippe due au chaud-froid ?

La meilleure chose à faire était de me sécher, de changer de vêtements et de manger quelque chose.

Je me levai donc le plus lentement possible, pas tentée le moins du monde par une chute sur le tapis qui couvrait l'herbe sous mes pieds. Je réussis à faire quelques pas, juste de quoi atteindre la vasque remplie d'eau posée sur un guéridon près d'un miroir. Je plongeai mes mains dans le liquide qui se révéla tiède et m'humidifiai le visage.

Le contact de l'eau me fit frissonner et chassa les ombres qui commençaient à s'emparer de mon corps. Je fis glisser ma robe trempée et retirai mes bottes.

Alors que je m'emparais d'une serviette pour me sécher, mon regard tomba sur mon reflet dans le miroir. J'eus un mouvement de recul tellement la jeune femme en face de moi était différente de ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Cheveux blonds sales et emmêlés, yeux cernés, peau d'une pâleur presque diaphane, j'avais vraiment piteuse allure. Il fallait que je m'arrange un peu avant le retour d'Oreius et l'arrivée des humains.

Je finis de me frictionner pour faire revenir la chaleur dans mes membres et ma peau retrouva une couleur chair parfaitement normale. Pour mes cheveux, je les nettoyai rapidement dans la vasque et y passai un coup de brosse. Le résultat ne me satisfaisant toujours pas, j'usai de ma magie pour leur donner un aspect correct. Pour mes yeux, la magie fut tout aussi utile, même si je savais qu'un sort ne remplacerait jamais quelques heures de sommeil. Mais comme je n'avais pas le temps de dormir...

Une fois toutes ces choses faites, je farfouillai dans le grand coffre de bois de chêne qui dormait dans un coin. À l'intérieur, il y avait une quantité incroyable de robes, de jupons, de corsages, de capes, de ballerines, de bottes, d'escarpins...Une vraie garde-robe de princesse se préparant pour un bal !

Sauf que je n'étais pas une princesse et que la participation à un bal ne faisait pas partie de mes projets immédiats.

Je finis par trouver mon bonheur dans ce fouillis de tissus et de dentelles. Une robe d'un bleu proche de celui de mes yeux, au décolleté rond et au corsage décoré de petites perles. Le résultat dans le miroir me semblait assez convaincant. Et Oreius me conforta dans mon choix en lâchant un sifflement admiratif quand il entra, un plateau de fruits à la main, pendant que je finissais de lacer mes bottes de daim beige.

-Tu es très jolie ! me dit-il, stoppé dans son élan, un pan de tissu de l'entrée dans la main.

-Merci, répondis-je en sortant de ma tente, prenant une pomme du plateau au passage.

* * *

Nous débouchâmes bientôt sur une espèce de plaine verdoyante clôturée par un mur de pierre et d'herbe. Sur un rocher, un centaure souffla dans un cor, sans doute pour prévenir de notre arrivée. Nous continuâmes à avancer vers la mer de tentes qui couvrait l'extrémité de la plaine.

Aslan étant le chef de cette armée, sa tente devait être la plus imposante du campement. Comme pour confirmer ma pensée, une armature de toile jaune et rouge apparut devant nous. Après un bref échange de regards, nous fûmes tous d'accord sur le fait qu'Aslan devait se trouver là. Des créatures de toutes sortes s'étaient rapprochées et nous regardaient avec curiosité. Instinctivement, je portai la main à la poignée de mon épée.

La tension montait doucement dans notre petit groupe. Il fallait que quelqu'un nous annonce et demande à parler à Aslan. Lucy regardait avec intérêt les créatures qui nous entouraient, Susan semblait au bord de l'apoplexie et les castors se chamaillaient.

À notre gauche, debout sur l'espèce de marche de terre sur laquelle était dressée la tente, un centaure aux longs cheveux et au corps noir nous dévisageait sans la moindre gêne. Moi, par contre, je me sentais gêné par la présence de toutes ces créatures autour de nous. Même si elles n'avaient pas l'air belliqueuses, je préférais me tenir à carreaux.

J'avalai ma salive et avançai d'un pas avant de sortir mon épée, de la dresser au-dessus de ma tête et de clamer d'une voix que j'espérais adulte et convaincante :

-Nous venons voir Aslan !

C'est alors qu'elle arriva. La jeune fille qui nous avait faussé compagnie à proximité du campement. Elle s'était séchée et portait maintenant une longue robe bleue assortie à ses yeux. Ses cheveux cascadaient gracieusement jusqu'à ses reins. Magnifique, elle était tout simplement magnifique ! Bien différente de la jeune guerrière que nous avions rencontrée un peu plus tôt. Elle ressemblait à une princesse de conte de fées.

Elle sortit d'un pas léger de la foule rassemblée autour de nous et vint se placer aux côtés du centaure. Je levai les yeux dans l'espoir de croiser son regard, mais elle se contenta de passer rapidement les yeux sur chacun de nous. Elle glissa un regard en direction de son voisin, qui hocha la tête comme en réponse à une question muette. Ensuite, toujours dans le plus grand silence, ils portèrent leur attention sur les tissus rouges brodés d'or qui gardaient l'entrée de la tente et s'inclinèrent, imités aussitôt par l'assemblée. L'air résonna un court instant du cliquetis des armures et des épées, puis, le silence se réinstalla.

Et il sortit, majestueux lion à la robe chatoyante. Sa longue crinière brillait comme de l'or dans la lumière de midi. Moi qui m'attendais à être terrifié ou à devoir défendre mes soeurs contre un monstre sanguinaire, je m'étais trompé. Et heureusement...Ses yeux ambrés passèrent doucement sur chacun de nous comme ceux de Célia quelques instants plus tôt. Son regard me fit l'effet d'une caresse, il me rassura et me réchauffa de l'intérieur. J'eus soudain l'impression que tous mes problèmes étaient finis, alors qu'ils ne faisaient que commencer.

Nous nous inclinâmes tous trois, comme devant un important seigneur, ce qu'Aslan semblait être. Je plantai mon épée dans le sol et attendit.

-Bienvenue à toi, Peter, fils d'Adam, commença le lion d'une belle voix grave et chaleureuse. Bienvenue à vous, Susan et Lucy, filles d'Eve. Et bienvenue à vous, castors, vous avez toute ma gratitude. Mais, où est le quatrième ?

-C'est ce qui nous amène, répondis-je en me relevant et en remettant mon épée au fourreau, maintenant sûr que tout danger était écarté. Nous avons besoin de votre aide.

-Nous avons eu quelques ennuis en chemin, expliqua Susan.

-Notre frère a été capturé par la Sorcière Blanche, ajoutai-je.

-Capturé ! répéta Aslan, étonné. Comment est-ce possible ?

Je jetai un regard en coin à ma cadette, hésitant entre mentir et dire la vérité au sujet d'Edmund. J'avais néanmoins l'impression que, quelle que soit la réponse que je donnerais, Aslan connaissait déjà la vérité.

J'allais expliquer ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt quand Mr. Castor me devança, disant simplement :

-Il les a trahis, Votre Majesté.

Ces mots engendrèrent un concert de murmures tellement denses que je ne pus en saisir un mot.

-Dans ce cas, il nous a tous trahis, renchérit le grand centaure noir.

Sa voisine ne disait rien, impassible, comme si les événements glissaient sur elle sans l'atteindre.

-Du calme, Oreius, intervint le Lion. Il y a forcément une explication.

* * *

-Du calme, Orieus. Il y a forcément une explication.

Oui, mais, laquelle ?

Comment ce fils d'Adam avait-il pu trahir ses frère et soeurs ? La réponse se fraya un chemin dans mon esprit. Si, comme l'affirmait le blondinet sûr de lui sauf devant les lions et les créatures magiques, son frère était victime de la Sorcière, il n'avait certainement pas été capturé. Quand ma mère trouvait un humain, elle envoyait son nain ou ses loups lui régler son compte, sans tergiverser plus longtemps. Par conséquent, soit ce garçon gisait quelque part dans la neige teintée de son sang, soit il était toujours en vie et aux côtés de ma mère.

Cette seconde solution me semblait la plus acceptable. Ma mère devait forcément savoir qu'il y avait deux fils d'Adam et deux filles d'Eve à Narnia. Elle avait réussi à s'en mettre un dans la poche en lui promettant une montagne d'or ou le pouvoir absolu et elle s'en servait comme d'un appât pour attirer les autres.

-C'est ma faute, à vrai dire, commença le blondinet, l'air sincèrement peiné. J'ai été trop dur avec lui.

-Nous l'avons tous été, renchérit l'aînée en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

Mais quel torrent de guimauve arrosé de bons sentiments ! Le sort de Narnia n'aurait pas été en jeu, je crois que je serais déjà plié en quatre en train de rire de leurs paroles. J'allais leur lancer une réplique acide quand la plus jeune prit la parole :

-C'est notre frère.

Je ravalai mes commentaires. Dans sa voix, transparaissait une sincérité tellement évidente, tellement vraie...J'avais envie de la serrer dans mes bras pour la rassurer.

-Je sais, mon enfant, dit mon père. C'est ce qui rend la trahison encore plus grave. Ce sera plus difficile que vous ne le pensez.

-Vous allez nous aider, n'est-ce pas ? supplia Lucy, pleine d'espoir.

-Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que vous le retrouviez sain et sauf.

Un sourire soulagé apparut sur le visage des trois enfants.

-Maintenant, venez, ajouta Aslan. Vous devez être fatigués par ce long voyage.

Peter, Susan, Lucy et les deux castors suivirent mon père jusqu'à une table dressée où les attendaient des rafraichissements et des victuailles. De mon côté, je choisis de tenir compagnie à Oreius, qui était en train de donner des ordres pour qu'on dresse deux tentes pour les fils et filles d'Adam et d'Eve.

-Tu leur fais confiance, toi ? lui demandai-je une fois les nouveaux venus assez éloignés pour ne pas m'entendre.

-Eh bien, si j'ai compris la prophétie, ce sont eux qui renverseront la Sorcière Blanche.

-Sauf qu'ils ne sont que trois.

-En effet, il en manque un. Pour l'instant.

-Tu feras partie de l'escadron chargé de le récupérer ?

-Si j'arrive à intercéder auprès de ton père...

-Bah, tu es son meilleur capitaine, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il t'empêche de participer.

Un silence s'installa entre nous, mais, tout autour, le brouhaha des marteaux tapants sur les enclumes pour réparer les armes, les discussions entre les rebelles, les souffles de ceux qui montaient les tentes et tous les autres bruits caractéristiques d'une armée ou d'un lieu où beaucoup de gens sont rassemblés continuaient de m'assourdir.

-Et toi ? reprit soudain Oreius.

-Quoi, moi ? m'étonnai-je, ayant perdu le fil de la conversation pour me concentrer sur ce qui m'entourait.

-Tu te joindras à la mission ?

-Je ne pense pas.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Disons que...

Je marquai un temps, cherchant mes mots.

-Je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver face à ma mère.

-Ah oui, la Sorcière...

-Père te l'a dit ?

-Oui, même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit toi qui me l'apprennes.

Je pouffai :

-C'est sûr que si j'étais arrivée près de toi en claironnant : « Bonjour, je m'appelle Célia et je suis la fille de la Sorcière Blanche et d'Aslan. Oui, je sais, c'est assez inhabituel...Mais je ne suis pas méchante, je vous le garantis, et je cherche mon père. Je peux venir avec vous ? »

Ma tirade réussit à arracher un sourire à mon ami :

-C'est vrai que tu ne serais peut-être plus en vie si tu avais agi ainsi.

« Célia, tu peux venir, s'il te plait ?

« J'arrive.

-Excuse-moi, mais mon père me demande.

-Oh, dans ce cas, je vous laisse, très chère, ricana Oreius en esquissant une révérence.

-C'est ça, moque-toi, répondis-je en m'éloignant vers la table où les convives finissaient leur repas.

Ils se tournèrent de concert vers moi dès que je fus cinq mètres d'eux. Les castors m'adressèrent un discret salut, auquel je répondis par un hochement de tête. Quant aux humains, ils me regardèrent comme si j'étais une apparition.

-Je vous présente ma fille, dit mon père, espérant briser la glace. Célia, voici les futurs roi et reines de Narnia.

-Vos Majestés, dis-je d'un ton froid, que seul le blond sembla remarquer, tout en faisant une révérence. C'est un plaisir de vous retrouver.

-Veux-tu bien leur montrer leurs tentes, s'il te plait ?

-Bien sûr, venez.

Je partis sans m'assurer qu'ils me suivaient et arrivai rapidement à la première des tentes. Un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur m'indiqua qu'elle était destinée aux jeunes hommes.

-Voilà pour vous, dis-je à un Peter qui arrivait en courant presque, suivi de près par ses soeurs, en désignant la tente devant laquelle je me trouvais. Celle des demoiselles est là-bas. Bon, je vous laisse, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, appelez-moi.

Et je m'éloignai aussi sec, pressée d'être débarrassée d'eux.

-Ca risque pas, marmonna Peter quand je passai devant lui.

Je continuai mon chemin comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

-Célia ?

-Oui ?

Je posai la brosse avec laquelle j'étrillais Etoile et plantai mes prunelles dans celle de mon père, debout devant moi et l'ai pas content du tout.

-Tu es fière de toi, je présume ?

-A propos de quoi ? demandai-je le plus innocemment possible.

-Tu sais pertinemment de quoi je parle...Quelle splendide image de notre hospitalité tu as donnée à nos hôtes, vraiment, je te félicite !

-Mais ce n'est pas comme si je les avais laissé se débrouiller tous seuls ! Je leur ai dit qu'ils m'appeler en cas de besoin.

-Avant de t'enfuir comme une voleuse.

Je ne répondis rien et recommençai à brosser ma jument.

-Célia, qu'est-ce que tu as contre eux ? Tu ne les connais même pas !

-Justement, je n'ai pas envie de les connaître !

Je lâchai ma brosse sur le sol et partis à grandes enjambées vers ma tente, ignorant les appels de mon père. Aussitôt à l'intérieur, je me jetai dans mon hamac et restai prostrée là, un coussin serré contre ma poitrine.

-Célia.

-Laissez-moi, je ne veux pas vous parler.

-Célia, je comprends que ce soit difficile et que...

-Comment pourriez-vous comprendre ? Votre vie n'a pas été décidée par une prophétie !

Le visage de mon père se figea et il resta silencieux, ne sachant que dire. Les larmes se mirent doucement à couler le long de mes joues. À travers les sanglots qui me secouaient de plus en plus, j'entendis les pas feutrés de mon père.

-Célia, écoute-moi, murmura-t-il. Je t'aime, je t'aime énormément. Et je regrette que tu souffres. Mais tu es forte, ma chérie, plus forte que tu ne le croies...Toute ta vie n'est pas résumée par des prophéties. Et quand bien même, tu trouveras au fond de toi les réponses à tes questions et tu pourras toujours changer ton destin.

-Vous dites ça pour me rassurer.

-Non, je le pense, sincèrement. La vie est faite de choix, Célia, et, que l'on fasse les bons ou les mauvais, ça ne fait pas de nous une bonne ou une mauvaise personne. Et je voudrais que tu saches que, quels que soient tes choix, tu seras toujours aussi importante pour moi.

Je serrai mes bras dans sa douce fourrure, enfouissant mon nez dans sa crinière rassurante.

-Merci, Père. Excusez-moi de réagir ainsi, mais j'ai peur. Peur qu'ils prennent ma place dans votre coeur.

-Pourquoi en serait-il ainsi ? Ce ne sont pas mes enfants.

-Je sais, c'est ridicule.

-Je suis persuadé que tu les apprécierais beaucoup si tu les connaissais.

-Susan et Lucy ont l'air gentilles, c'est vrai. Mais leur frère, il semble si...suffisant et sûr de lui.

-Il ne m'a pas semblé si sûr de lui quand je l'ai rencontré. Il m'a au contraire paru un peu perdu.

-Maintenant que vous le dites...

Mon père eut un petit rire. Il posa doucement une patte sur mon bras :

-Je pense que vous devriez tous deux faire un effort.

-Pour accomplir cette prophétie ?

-...

« Qui ne dit mot consent...pensai-je amèrement.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, essaye de juguler ton orgueil.

Je lui offris un mince sourire et il sortit, me laissant seule.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, je décidai d'aller voir comment se passait l'installation de nos nouveaux arrivants et d'essayer de me montrer aimable avec eux. Je me glissai donc jusqu'aux tentes des humains. J'y trouvai Susan et Lucy, l'une vêtue de vert, l'autre de bleu, riants aux éclats et rayonnantes. Je leur adressai un sourire :

-Tout se passe comme vous le voulez ?

-Oui, répondit Lucy avec un sourire qui découvrait ses dents blanches.

-Vous m'en voyez ravie. C'est un bel arc que vous avez là, ajoutai-je en avisant l'arc que Susan portait en bandoulière.

-Vous vous y connaissez en armes ?

Je hochai la tête.

-Il y a un endroit où on peut se baigner ? demanda Lucy, sautant du coq à l'âne.

-Bien sûr, il y a une petite rivière en contrebas.

-Merci...Tu viens, Susan ?

Elle attrapa sa soeur par le bras et elles descendirent joyeusement le coteau. J'enviais leur insouciance, leur joie simple à se retrouver dans ce monde. Si seulement je pouvais réagir comme elles, juste profiter de quelques instants de bonheur. Mais tout cela m'était interdit, du moins jusqu'à la fin de toute cette histoire. Et encore...Il y aurait toujours des hommes, des guerres, du danger...

Un bruit dans la tente d'à côté me fit tourner la tête. J'ouvris légèrement la tenture :

-Tout va bien ?

-Euh...Comment dire ? me répondit une voix.

J'entrai dans la tente et découvris un tas de tissus qui bougeait. Je m'approchai, me demandant ce que j'allais trouver là, quand la tête blonde et ébouriffée de Peter émergea du tas. Je réprimai un éclat de rire bien naturel pour éviter de le vexer et lui tendit une main qu'il saisit avec reconnaissance.

-A quoi vous jouez ?

-Eh bien, disons que je ne tiens pas toujours très bien sur mes pieds...

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Je regrettai ces mots aussitôt après les avoir murmurés. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen de me faire un ami de ce jeune homme.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut debout que je remarquai qu'il portait des bottes de cuir, un pantalon brun ainsi qu'une chemise de toile bleue. À priori, l'ensemble lui allait très bien, à ceci près que la chemise était remontée sur sa poitrine, dévoilant son ventre. Je lui jetai un regard étonné, ce qui le fit rougir comme une tomate. Il tira vivement sur sa chemise et me regarda avec un air gêné.

-Et votre épée ? demandai-je pour briser la glace.

-Elle est quelque part dans tout ce fouillis, dit-il en désignant l'amas de tissus sur le sol.

-Ok...

-En fait, je l'ai déposée sur le hamac en arrivant ici et après j'ai mis les vêtements qui étaient dans le coffre dessus. Et c'est en la cherchant que tout m'est tombé sur la tête.

Premièrement, je ne lui avais pas demandé de me raconter sa vie et, deuxièmement, quel imbécile ! Fallait vraiment avoir une case en moins pour faire tomber un hamac, même si ce dernier était couvert de vêtements !

Une grande envie de lui crier dessus s'insinuait en moi, mais je me rappelai les paroles de mon père et respirai calmement pour calmer mes nerfs.

Bonne poire, je m'agenouillai dans le tas et commençai à chercher l'épée de ce manche d'humain.

À peine une minute plus tard, je lui tendis son arme. Je sortis aussitôt, exaspérée par cet imbécile.

-Mademoiselle...

La voix me fit tourner la tête. Peter n'avait pas bougé et tenait son fourreau à la main, la ceinture pendant au sol.

-Vous pourriez m'aider à l'attacher...s'il vous plait ?

Ma main se crispa sur le pommeau de ma propre épée et je dus redoubler d'effort pour ne pas courir sur lui, ma lame au clair pour l'occire. À la place de l'étendre raide mort sur le sol, je m'avançai à grandes enjambées, saisit le fourreau et lui passai sans ménagement. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, me laissant faire. Je bouclai sa ceinture en serrant un bon coup, espérant sadiquement voir un rictus sur son visage. Il n'en fut rien il continua de me regarder de ses yeux bleus un mince sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. J'allais me détourner quand il prit délicatement ma main et, la portant à sa bouche, y posa un léger baiser. Je frémis, bien malgré moi. Je levai les yeux vers lui, cherchant dans son regard la raison de cet acte. Je ne trouvai rien, seulement cet espèce de petit air supérieur qui m'irritait tant. J'aurais pu le gifler ou même crier au viol en m'enfuyant, mais je n'en fis rien. Je me contentai de retirer ma main de la sienne et de sortir de sa tente.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je m'arrêtai, le dos contre un rocher. J'avais besoin de calme pour analyser la situation. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Un jeune homme que je trouvais beau, charmant et qui pourtant m'exaspérait profondément, venait de me faire un baise-main des plus corrects alors que je l'aidais à s'habiller. En temps normal, j'aurais trouvé ça plutôt flatteur, mais là, c'était un peu différent : le jeune homme en question était celui qui, d'après une des nombreuses prophéties qui régissaient le Monde de Narnia, après être devenu Roi, devait m'épouser pour garantir la paix. Super programme en perspective !

Un bruissement dans l'herbe en provenance des tentes me fit sortir de mes pensées confuses. Je sursautai en reconnaissant le bout d'une botte de Peter. N'ayant aucune envie de me confronter à lui avant un bon moment, je courus en direction du champ d'entraînement où quelques recrues se battaient, supervisés par Oreius. Je restai là à les regarder. Les trois enfants revinrent dans mes pensées. Savaient-ils combattre ? Avec une bataille qui pouvait nous tomber dessus à n'importe quel moment, on n'avait pas le temps de les entraîner correctement. Restait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils sauraient se débrouiller sans que des guerriers doivent les chaperonner en permanence.

J'eus l'impression qu'un regard était braqué dans mon dos. Je me tournai vivement et devinai les silhouettes de mon père et de Peter sur une des collines. Ils semblaient en grande discussion.

Soudain, un bruit de trompe résonna dans l'air, surprenant tout le monde. La silhouette de Peter partit comme une flèche vers...la rivière. Mon père le suivit. Je détalai comme un lapin pour les rejoindre. Etonnamment, le jeune humain fut plus rapide que moi.

La scène était peu rassurante quand j'arrivai, accompagnée de mon père et d'une bonne partie de l'armée. Lucy et Susan, accrochées dans les branches d'un arbre, essayaient de ne pas tomber, tandis que leur frère, son épée pointée droit devant lui, s'apprêtait à subir l'assaut de Maugrim, qui grondait, les babines retroussées. Il était accompagné de Kan, son second, qui contournait Peter pour l'attaquer par-derrière. Je m'en voulais d'avoir envoyé le deux filles à la rivière sans surveillance.

J'allais sauter sur Kan pour l'empêcher de bondir mais mon père fut plus rapide et posa une patte sur le loup gris-brun, qui couina sous le choc. Oreius arriva au galop, l'épée au clair.

-Non, dit calmement mon père, rangez vos armes. C'est le combat de Peter.

Je remis ma propre épée au fourreau et reportai mon attention sur le jeune homme. Il tremblait un peu mais était bien campé sur ses jambes. S'il possédait assez d'agilité pour se déplacer sans quitter Maugrim, il avait une chance de s'en sortir.

-Tu te prends peut-être pour un roi, cracha Maugrim. Mais tu vas mourir, comme un chien!

Il bondit sur son adversaire en grognant. Ce dernier, surpris, poussa un cri et tendit son épée devant lui, pointée sur le loup. Les deux belligérants s'étalèrent dans l'herbe. Lucy cria le nom de son frère. Je retins mon souffle, espérant qu'il ne s'était rien passé de trop grave. Mon père m'empêcha de traverser la rivière d'un regard. Lucy et Susan sautèrent de leur perchoir et se précipitèrent sur leur frère. Elles repoussèrent le corps sans vie de Maugrim, laissant Peter se relever, un peu sonné mais bien vivant. Elles se jetèrent dans ses bras et ils restèrent un moment serrés les uns contre les autres.

Mon père laissa Kan s'enfuir et il détala en poussant un nouveau couinement. J'aurais aimé lui demander des nouvelles de Fleur mais il aurait été suspect que je parle à un ennemi. Kan saisit entre ses dents le corps de Maugrim qui gisait, étalé sur le flanc, le museau dans la boue, et le traîna derrière lui dans les arbres. La mort de son ami et chef devait le bouleverser et jamais il n'aurait laissé la dépouille de son ami aux mains de ses ennemis, c'est pourquoi il l'emportait dans sa fuite, même si ça devait le ralentir. Belle preuve d'amitié...

-Suivez-le, ordonna Aslan en regardant Kan s'enfuir. Il vous conduira jusqu'à Edmund.

Tous détalèrent, Oreius en tête, à la suite du loup gris-brun.

-Peter, demanda mon père dès que les autres eurent quitté le bord de l'eau, nettoie ton épée.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, passant la lame dans l'herbe jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit débarrassée du sang du loup. Je fus surprise de constater qu'il savait comment faire, mais cette science devait certainement provenir d'un roman de chevalerie de son monde.

Quand il eut fini, mon père le fit s'agenouiller devant lui, son épée plantée dans le sol :

-Relève-toi, Sir Peter, Terreur des loups, chevalier de Narnia.

L'expression d'étonnement mêlé de joie qui s'étalait sur son visage lorsqu'il se releva fit germer en moi l'idée que, en fin de compte, il n'était pas si bête. Son regard croisa le mien quand il eut remis son épée au fourreau. Il semblait empreint d'une gravité nouvelle, comme s'il avait fait un premier pas sur la route qui menait de l'enfance à l'âge adulte.

Je m'approchai et lui tendis une main, qu'il considéra avec l'air de ne pas savoir comment réagir :

— J'ai été ridicule en vous prenant pour un enfant incapable de se débrouiller. Je vous dois des excuses...

-Je les accepte, me répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Alors, amis ?

-Amis.

Nous nous serrâmes la main sous le regard approbateur de mon père.


End file.
